They Don't Know
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy is a player but this new girl starts at school will she change Randy. RandyLita,JeffTrish, MattStacie, John and Torrie Story. please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Randy was getting ready for his first day back at high school it was his last year he would have dropped out but he was the captain of the wrestling team and his dad would kill him then he herd a knock on the door.

"Mom I'll get it it's probably for me" Randy said.

"Ok have a good day at school" his mom said.

"Ok bye mom" Randy said.

Then he opened the door and his best friends John Cena Jeff and Matt Hardy were at the door.

"Hey guys what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much you ready for school" John asked.

"Not really but there is one thing good about school" Randy said.

"I know" John said.

"One day you two are gonna find a girl you're gonna wanna settle down with" Matt said.

"What like you and Jeff no I don't think so player for life" Randy said.

"I'm with Randy I can't imagine being with the same girl for life" John said.

"Once you find the one you'll know" Jeff said.

"You two are whipped" John said.

"I'm not whipped just because I choose to be with one girl doesn't make me whipped" Jeff said.

"Aren't you just a bit jealous that me and Randy can sleep with a girl and leave no strings attached" John said.

"No why would I be jealous I go out with the head cheerleader Trish Stratus" Jeff said.

"John Jeff's got you there I couldn't say no to her" Randy said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"What you know nearly every guy in school likes Trish" Randy said.

"I know but they can never have her she loves me and I love her" Jeff said.

"Ah that's so sweet" John said laughing.

"Shut up because you know you wish you were me" Jeff said.

"Whatever you say" Jeff said.

When they got to school they walked through the gates and Jeff and Matt saw Stacie sitting on the bench talking.

"Randy, John me and Matt will catch up with you later we're gonna go and see Trish and Stacie" Jeff said.

"Yeah ok" Randy said.

Then Randy and John went to go play ball in the yard before class started and Randy saw this girl with red hair walk into the school yard and he stopped playing ball.

"John who's she" Randy asked.

"Who" John asked wondering what Randy was going on about.

"That girl over there" Randy said pointing to the new girl.

"I don't know she must be new why don't you go and ask her" John said taking the ball of Randy.

"Yeah maybe I will" randy said.

Then he saw the girl go up to Jeff, Matt, Stacie and Trish then Trish hugged her.

"Lita I can't believe you moved here" Trish said.

"It wasn't my choice but I think I'm gonna like it here" Lita said.

Then Randy and John went over.

"Hey guys who's your friend" Randy said.

"Randy John this is one of my oldest friends Lita she's just moved here from Atlanta" Trish said.

"Hi John, Randy" Lita said.

"Lita I'll take you to your first class" Trish said.

"Ok bye John, Randy it was nice meeting you" Lita said.

When they were walking away Randy slapped John.

"John I saw her first" Randy said.

"Ok she's not really my type" John said.

"You have a type" Randy asked.

"Yeah like Torrie" John said.

"John you tried to hit that all last year she's not feeling you" Randy said.

"Yeah but I'm older now and wiser" John said.

"Ok John if you hit Torrie by the end of the month I'll give you $50" Randy said.

"You're on" John said.

"John, Randy that's disgusting" Stacie said.

"What he's the one that wants to hit that I'm just giving him $50 if he does" Randy said.

"I can't believe you get girls to go out with you, your pigs you've got a one trapped mind" Stacie said.

"Yeah I know it's good and your saying were pigs the other day Matt was just saying how he wouldn't say no to Torrie" Randy said laughing.

"Matt you said what" Stacie said and slapped him.

"Hey I never said anything" Matt said.

"All of you guys are pigs I'm going to class" Stacie said.

"Baby wait up" Matt said.

"Matt I'm not talking to you right now" Stacie said walking off.

"I can't believe you guys did that" Matt said.

"We thought it would be funny" Randy said.

"I didn't say that I couldn't say no I said most guys wouldn't be able to say no" Matt said.

"We know that but she thought we were being pigs so we wanted to let her know she was dating a pig" Randy said.

"It's gonna take a lot of groveling to get her to talk to me again" Matt said and John and Randy started laughing.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

After class Randy saw Lita in the hall and he went up to her.

"Hey Lita" Randy said.

"Hey Randy" Lita said.

"So where's your next class" Randy asked.

"I've got English in room A30" Lita said.

"That's my class I can take you there if you like" Randy said.

"Yeah ok thanks Randy" Lita said.

"So how long have you lived here" Randy asked.

"I moved here with my mom about a month ago I didn't really won't to move here but my mom got a new job so we had to move I'm glad I knew people here me and Trish have been friends since we were little" Lita said.

"Cool Lita would you like to go out sometime to see a movie or something" Randy asked.

"Yeah ok I'd like that" Lita said.

"Ok cool here's my number call me and I'll come and pick you up" Randy said.

"Yeah ok thanks Randy" Lita said.

After class Lita met up with Trish.

"Hey Trish" Lita said.

"Hey Lita how was class" Trish asked.

"It was ok Randy asked me out" Lita said.

"What" Trish said and nearly chocked on her drink.

"Randy asked me if I wanted to go out sometime" Lita said.

"Lita you can't be serious, Lita let me tell you about Randy he sleeps with girls and dumps them" Trish said.

"Really he seems really nice" Lita said.

"Randy is a nice bloke but I wouldn't go out with him he's only interested in one thing" Trish said.

Then Jeff came up to them.

"Hey baby, Lita" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"Trish I'm gonna go and get something to eat I'll see you later" Lita said.

"Ok bye" Trish said and carried on kissing Jeff.

Then Matt came up to them.

"Get a room" Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt we will" Jeff said and Trish slapped him on the arm, "baby I'm just joking" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Have you seen Stacie" Matt asked.

"No why" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing I just need to speak to her" Matt said.

"Stacie said something about going to the library until class starts" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish, Jeff I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Later bro" Jeff said.

Then Matt went to the library and he saw Stacie sitting in the corner reading and he went over.

"Hey baby" Matt said.

"Don't hay baby me I can't believe you like that cow Torrie" Stacie said.

"No I don't" Matt said.

"So why did you say that you wouldn't be able to say no" Stacie said.

Then the librarian came over.

"Can you keep the noise down please this is a quite area" the librarian said.

"Yes mam" Matt said.

Then Matt sat next to Stacie and took her hands in his.

"Baby you have to believe me I never said it like that I said most guys wouldn't be able to say no I love you I would never do that to you" Matt said.

"I know Matt I'm sorry, I love you too" Stacie said and kissed him.

"How about we ditch the rest of school and go and have some fun" Matt said.

"I like the sound of that" Stacie said.

Then they left the library and on there way out of school they bumped into Jeff and Trish.

"Hey Matt, Stacie where are you of too" Jeff asked.

"We're going to go and have some fun see you later" Matt said.

"What about school" Jeff said.

"What about it" Matt said and got into his car with Stacie.

"Matt what about me how am I gonna get home" Jeff asked.

"Baby I'll drive you home" Trish said.

"I like the sound of that" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

After school Jeff, Randy and John had wrestling practice with their coach Mr McMahon.

"Jeff where's your brother" Mr McMahon asked.

"He wasn't feeling well sir so he went home at lunch time" Jeff said.

"Ok can you tell him that this year is a really important year and he shouldn't be missing practice" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok sir" Jeff said.

After practice Trish and Lita was waiting for Jeff outside.

"Hey baby, Lita" Jeff said.

"Hey how was practice" Trish asked.

"It was good" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then John and Randy came out.

"Hey Trish, Lita" Randy said.

"Randy, John" Trish said.

"Hey Randy, John" Lita said.

"Guy's I'll catch you later there's somebody I really gotta see" John said.

"Later John" Randy said.

Then they started walking through the yard.

"So where are we heading" Randy asked.

"I'm driving Jeff home since his brother took off" Trish said.

"So that just leaves me and you" Randy said and smiled at Lita.

"Yes I guess it does so what would you like to do" Lita asked.

"I don't know what do you suggest" Randy said.

"Lita I can drop you home if you like" Trish said and Jeff gave her this look.

"Trish that's ok I can walk Lita home" Randy said.

"Randy why are you walking you've got a car" Jeff said.

"Jeff remember this morning your brother gave me a lift" Randy said.

"Oh yeah so Matt left all of us hangin" Jeff said.

"It looks that why so what do you say Lita" Randy asked.

"Yeah ok I'll go with Randy I don't think I can handle another minute of you two it makes me want to puke" Lita said.

"What" Trish asked.

"The way you and Jeff are, come up for air much" Lita said and Jeff laughed.

"Jeff what's so funny" Trish asked.

"What it's true" Jeff said.

"I don't here you complaining" Trish said.

"Baby I'm not" Jeff said and Trish started walking away.

"Baby wait up" Jeff said.

"I don't feel like taking you home now I think you should walk" Trish said.

"Baby I was only joking your not seriously gonna make me walk for two miles are you" Jeff said and looked into her eyes.

"I should" Trish said smiling at him.

"Babe you know that I love you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they got into Trish's car.

"I hope Lita isn't falling for Randy I would hate to see her get hurt" Trish said.

"Baby I know you think Randy's a player but I think he really likes her I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I hope your right, because if he hurts her I'm gonna kick his arse" Trish said and Jeff started laughing.

"What's so funny" Trish asked.

"Baby you couldn't hurt a fly" Jeff said.

"Ok so I wouldn't but you would" Trish said.

"Yes dear" Jeff said.

While Randy was walking Lita home they stopped and got a drink.

"So how was your first day at school" Randy said.

"It was ok, Trish doesn't really like you does she" Randy said.

"She does it's just she thinks I'm a player but I'm not I just haven't found somebody I really like until now" Randy said.

"Really who" Lita asked.

"You" Randy said and smiled at her.

"Randy that's so sweet" Lita said.

"Lita would you like to go out with me tomorrow" Randy asked.

"What like a date" Lita asked.

"Yeah would you like too" Randy asked.

"Yeah Randy I would love too but I think we should keep this between us because if Trish finds out she will kick your arse" Lita said.

"Deal" Randy said.

When they got to Lita's house they stood on the porch.

"Lita I'll see you tomorrow at school" Randy said.

"Ok bye Randy" Lita said and kissed him on the cheek.

Then Randy went home and Jeff rang.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much how did it go with Lita" Jeff asked.

"It was cool" Randy said.

"Randy I gotta go I'll see you at school tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok bye Jeff" Randy said.

"Baby what do you feel like doing" Jeff asked.

"How about we watch a movie" Trish said.

"Ok baby but do we have to watch a chick flick" Jeff asked.

"No we don't but if you think I'm watching a horror movie you can think again" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff said.

"You know how I get scared" Trish said.

"And that's a bad thing" Jeff said.

"Is that what all guys think about talk about one trap minds" Trish said.

"I'm not like that" Jeff said.

"Jeff you are but I'm lucky you only have eyes for me" Jeff said.

"Really because I was just thinking Candice isn't that bad" Jeff said laughing and Trish slapped him.

"I was only joking you know that I love you" Jeff said.

"That's good because I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Matt came in the lounge.

"Hey Jeff, Trish can you try and keep this PG while I'm in the room" Matt said.

"Ha ha very funny so how did it go with Stacie" Jeff asked.

"It was fine Jeff I'm gonna go and take a shower I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Ok bro, now where were we" Jeff said and started kissing Trish then he picked her up.

"Jeff put me down" Trish said.

"How about I don't and say I did" Jeff said.

Then he took her to his room.

"And why would we be in here" Trish asked.

"Oh I don't know" Jeff said and started kissing her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

The next day John was on his way to school and he bumped into Torrie.

"Hey Torrie" John said.

"Hey John what's up" Torrie asked.

"Not much so what are you up too" John asked.

"Nothing I'm just on my way to school" Torrie said.

"Me too would you mind if I walked with you" John asked.

"No John I don't mind, so what's been happening with you" Torrie asked.

"Not much how have you been" John asked.

"I'm ok I broke up with Billy" Torrie said.

"Really why" John asked.

"When I went to visit him in the summer I found him with another girl" Torrie said.

"I'm sorry Torrie" John said.

"I still can't believe he would do that to me I thought he loved me" Torrie said.

"Torrie if he couldn't see what he had he's the idiot" John said.

"Thanks John" Torrie said.

"Torrie would you like to go out with me sometime" John asked.

"I'm sorry John but I can't" Torrie said.

"Why" John asked.

"John you're a player I've seen how you are with girls" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie I admit I've been with a lot of girls but I really like you" John said.

"John at least you're honest but I don't think I could handle the heartache" Torrie said.

"Ok how about we be friends and I can show you what a nice guy I am and the if you still don't want to go out with me then it doesn't matter because we'll be friends regardless" John said.

"Ok we can give that a shot" Torrie said.

"Good, how about after school we go and watch a movie" John said.

"Yeah ok" Torrie said.

"Ok cool I'll meet you in the yard after school" John said.

"Ok John I'll see you later" Torrie said.

Then Torrie went and met her best friend Maria.

"Hey Torrie what were you doing with John" Maria asked.

"Oh John walked me to school" Torrie said.

"And how many times did he hit on you" Maria asked.

"He was the perfect gentleman, I'm going to the movies with him after school" Torrie said.

"You have a date with John Cena are you mad do you know how many girls he's played" Maria said.

"Yes Maria I'm fully aware of that but we're going as friends" Torrie said.

"John wants to be your friend this should be interesting" Maria said.

"Maria if he tries anything I've got mace" Torrie said.

When John got to the basketball court he had this smile on his face.

"John why are you so happy" Randy asked.

"I've got a date with Torrie" John said.

"No way how did that happen" Randy asked.

"I asked her and she couldn't say no" John said.

"Yeah right" Randy said.

"Ok it's just as friends but she likes me I know she does" John said.

"So it looks like you might win that bet" Randy said.

"Randy about that can we call it off I really like Torrie and if she finds out she'll never go out with me" John said.

"Yeah ok John, your serious about her aren't you" Randy said.

"Yeah I've never felt this way about a girl before" John said.

"John I'm happy for you" Randy said.

"Thanks man just don't tell Jeff and Matt they will never stop with the I told you so" John said.

"I know what you mean I really like Lita there's just something about her" Randy said.

"So how are things going with her" John asked.

"We're going out after school" Randy said.

Then the bell rang.

"Randy I'll meet you here at lunch time" John said.

"Later John" Randy said and went to class.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

When Lita got home she went and got ready for her date with Randy and her mom came in.

"Sweetie you look nice" her mom said.

"Thanks mom" Lita said.

"Sweetie I know you didn't want to move here but I'm sure in time you'll like it" her mom said.

"Mom I'm glad we moved here" Lita said.

"Me too it's good to see you smile again" her mom said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom it's for me" Lita said.

"Ok have fun sweetie" her mom said.

"I will thanks mom" Lita said and answered the door and Randy was there.

"Hey gorgeous these are for you" Randy said and handed Lita some flowers.

"Thanks Randy I'll just go and put these in water" Lita said.

Then they walked to his car.

"Randy you didn't have to buy me flowers" Lita said.

"I know but I wanted too so what movie would you like to see" Randy asked.

"Randy I don't really feel like going to the movies do you wanna do something else" Lita said.

"Lita whatever you want your wish is my command" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy how about we go paint balling it always looks like fun" Lita said.

"Ok cool I just wish I'd warn something else" Randy said.

"Don't worry Randy they give you overalls" Lita said.

"That's good coz if I went home with paint all down me I'm sure my dad would kill me" Randy said.

When they got to the paint ball park they bumped into Matt and Stacie.

"Hey Matt, Stacie" Randy said.

"Hey Randy, Lita what you doing here" Matt asked.

"We thought it would be fun" Lita said.

"It is me and Stacie come here all the time" Matt said.

"Lita be careful the paint takes hours to come out of your hair" Stacie said.

"Really so there's a chance I'm gonna have to walk around with the same hairstyle as Jeff" Lita said and everyone laughed.

"Randy, Lita were gonna go we'll see you tomorrow at school" Matt said.

"Later Matt, Stacie" Randy said.

"Have fun" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie we will" Randy said.

Then they went inside.

"Randy I think we should just throw the paint where are overalls are I don't like the thought of having multi colored hair" Lita said.

"Ok baby I think that's a good idea2 Randy said.

After they had been throwing paint at each other for half an hour Lita stopped.

"Randy I'm feeling a bit hungry" Lita said.

"Ok baby let's go and get something to eat" Randy said and started taking off the overalls.

"Randy" Lita said.

"Yeah" Randy asked looking at her and Lita chucked a paint ball at him and it went on his white shirt.

"You're gonna get it" Randy said and started chasing her when he caught her Lita was laughing so hard she fell on the floor.

"Lita that wasn't very nice" Randy said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist" Lita said.

"I'm sorry too" Randy said.

"For what" Lita asked.

"This" Randy said and splashed the paint ball on her head.

"Randy I can't believe you just did that" Lita said shocked.

"I couldn't resist" Randy said and kissed her.

"I'm gonna go round with blue hair now" Lita said.

"I'm gonna have to walk home with a big pink paint splash on my shirt" Randy said.

"We're gonna look like a right pair of idiots" Lita said.

"Not really I can just take my shirt off" Randy said.

"Randy I haven't had this much fun in ages" Lita said.

"Me neither how about we go and get something to eat" Randy asked.

"Ok I'm starving" Lita said.

"Me too" Randy said.

Then they went to go and get something to eat.

"Lita I know this might sound a bit silly but would you like to be my girlfriend" Randy said.

"Randy that's so cute" Lita said and kissed him.

"Is that a yes or a no" Randy asked.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend" Lita said.

"Yes" Randy said and kissed her again.

After the meal Randy drove her home.

"Lita I'll meet you at school tomorrow" Randy said.

"Ok goodnight Randy" Lita said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

After school Jeff went over Trish's house and Trish's little brother answered the door.

"Hey Tyler is your sister around" Jeff asked.

"She's just getting ready" Tyler said.

Then they went and sat in the lounge.

"Jeff can I ask you something" Tyler asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Jeff said.

"It's about girls" Tyler said.

"Ok go ahead" Jeff said.

"Jeff there's this school dance coming up and there's this girl I like and I don't know what to do about it" Tyler said.

"I see well there are a few things you need to know about girls" Jeff said.

Then Trish came downstairs and saw Jeff talking to her brother so she hid behind the door to find out what they were talking about.

"You don't want to seem too keen but you need to pay attention to what she's saying you don't want to give eye contact for to long start scanning the room keeping you options open" Jeff said.

"But won't she think I'm looking at over girls" Tyler asked.

"No because you say I'm not like that I'm different" Jeff said.

"Ok cool thanks Jeff you really know your stuff" Tyler said.

"Tyler remember women are like buses you have another one come along in a minute" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Tyler said.

Then Trish came in the room.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Don't hey baby me, Tyler forget everything he's just told you" Trish said.

"How long were you listening" Jeff asked.

"Long enough Tyler hound dog high school has finished for the day" Trish said.

"Later Jeff" Tyler said.

"Later Tyler, Trish I was only trying to help" Jeff said.

"Women are like buses are we I don't think I want to go out with you tonight why don't you go and wait for a bus I'm sure one will come along in a minute" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're just like all other guys" Trish said.

"No I'm not I'm diff" Jeff started to say and Trish cut him off.

"I don't think you should finish that sentence" Trish said.

"I'm unique" Jeff said.

"Jeff you are so silly sometimes" Trish said.

"You love me really" Jeff said.

"You bug me" Trish said.

"How about we take a walk to the beach" Jeff said.

"Ok but I haven't forgiven you yet" Trish said.

"Oh but you will" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then they got into Jeff's car and Jeff drove them to the beach, when they got there Jeff took out his stereo and a blanket from his car.

"Jeff why do you need that" Trish asked.

"I thought we could watch the sunset" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's so sweet" Trish said.

Then they walked down to the beach and Jeff placed the blanket down and turned on the stereo.

"Jeff this is so nice just you and me" Trish said.

"I know that's why I thought of it" Jeff said.

"Jeff did you mean that stuff earlier" Trish asked.

"What stuff" Jeff asked.

"What you told my brother" Trish said.

"Trish I wasn't meaning me and you, Trish I know what it's like to be a thirteen year old boy your gonna have a lot of girlfriends until you've found the right one" Jeff said.

"So I'm your right one" Trish asked.

"Always baby" Jeff said.

"I'm glad because you couldn't last five minutes without me" Trish said.

"I couldn't even last one" Jeff said.

"Baby I love you too even if sometimes you are silly" Trish said.

"Are babe that's why you love me" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then they sat and watched the sunset and they fell asleep.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

After school John and Torrie went to the movies.

"Torrie what movie would you like to see" John asked.

"How about Rush Hour 3" Torrie said.

"I'd love too I didn't think you'd be into them types of movies" John said.

"I love action movies I'm not really a chick flick lover" Torrie said.

"Me neither most girls I know only want to see sappy movies I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" John said.

"Me too" Torrie said.

"Torrie would you like something to eat or drink" John asked.

"I'll have some popcorn and a diet coke please" Torrie said.

Then John went and got the stuff and handed it to her.

"Thanks John" Torrie said.

Then they went into see the movie.

"John what's your favorite movie of all time" Torrie asked.

"My favorite movie that's a hard question but I'd have to say the Rocky movies" John said.

"Really I love them too I'm a massive boxing fan" Torrie said.

"Really me too who's you favorite boxer of all time" John asked.

"Mike Tyson" Torrie said.

"Really I think its Ali" John said.

"Yeah he was good but I don't think he'd beat Tyson" Torrie said.

"Now that would be a good match to see but I think Ali would win" John said.

"Can you please be quite" this man said.

"The movie hasn't started yet so John who do you think would win out of Evander Holyfield and Joe Frazier" Torrie asked.

"I would have to say Holyfield" John said.

"Can you please shut up I paid to see a movie not to hear you talking" the man said.

"Look man chillout the movie hasn't started yet when it starts we'll stop talking" John said.

"John I don't wanna stop talking how about we go for a walk and get something to eat" Torrie said.

"Ok cool we can come and watch this another time" John said.

Then they left the movie theatre.

"Can you believe that man he was so rued" Torrie said.

"I know it's not like the movie had started or anything" John said.

"John I haven't had this much fun in ages" Torrie said.

"Me too but I have to say it wasn't what I expected I can't believe you like stuff that I like I always thought you we're into what most girls are into" John said.

"Most people think that when they see me but when they get to know me they know I'm different I think it's because I've got three big brothers that I'm used to more guy stuff" Torrie said.

"Torrie do you like wrestling" John asked.

"I love wrestling" Torrie said.

"That's good because I've got two tickets to see wrestling live and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me" John asked.

"John I'd love too thanks for asking me" Torrie said.

"Your welcome" John said.

Then they went to get something to eat.

"John I'm really glad I came out with you tonight I have to say because of your reputation I thought I'd regret it but I've had so much fun" Torrie said.

"Me too Torrie I know that I've got a reputation but I meant what I said I really like you and I want to be friends with you" John said.

"Thanks John I wish a lot of guys were more like you" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie" John said.

After they left the burger bar John took Torrie home.

"John I had a really good time tonight thank you" Torrie said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome Torrie I'll see you at school tomorrow" John said.

"Bye John" Torrie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been at my Nan's house.

**Chapter 8 **

The next day Lita was walking to school and Randy drove past.

"Baby would you like a lift" Randy asked.

"Thanks Randy" Lita said and got in his car.

"I see the paint hasn't come out yet" Randy asked.

"No I must have washed my hair about ten times last night" Lita said.

"Baby I'm sorry" Randy said.

"That's ok how's your shirt" Lita asked.

"Its ok I bleached it I just hope it doesn't turn green" Randy said.

When they got to school Jeff and Trish we're just arriving and Randy parked the car and Trish and Jeff came over.

"Hey Jeff, Trish" Randy said.

"Hey Randy what's up" Jeff asked.

"Hey Lita what are you doing with Randy and what have you done to your hair" Trish asked.

"Trish don't ask" Lita said.

"Lita love ya hair I'm glad my hairstyle is hitting off" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff but I didn't want my hair blue the paint wouldn't come out" Lita said.

"Well it looks really cool but you shouldn't keep the color too long it gets old do what I do color it every week, you should try multicolored hair it's the best" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't think that's for me I'm going to the hairdressers after school so I can go back to my original color" Lita said.

"That's a shame I think it looks cool" Jeff said.

"Baby not all of us are weird I wouldn't even leave my house if my hair was blue" Trish said.

"I thought of that but I've just started school here I can't takes days off and I've got to leave the house to go to the hairdressers anyway" Lita said.

"Good point" Trish said.

"Guy's I'm going to class" Jeff said.

"Lita, Randy I'll see you later Jeff wait up" Trish said and Jeff carried on walking. "Jeff what's wrong" Trish asked.

"Trish if you're embarrassed by my me why are you with me" Jeff said.

"I'm not embarrassed by you" Trish said.

"Yes you are" Jeff said.

"Jeff what made you think that" Trish asked.

"What you said to Lita" Jeff said.

"That I wasn't having a dig at you I was just being honest I would never go out with my hair like that" Trish said.

"Then why are you with me I have my hair like that and many different colors" Jeff said.

"Now Jeff you're just being silly I love you I don't care what your hair looks like" Trish said.

"You do, I know you do we never go to nice restaurants because you're embarrassed to be seen with me" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's not true and you don't like fancy restaurants" Trish said.

"That's not the point" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't you think your being a tad bit silly what do I have to do to prove I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you" Trish said.

"And you'll do anything" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Jeff I'll do anything" Trish said.

"Ok you have to have the same hairstyle as me for a week" Jeff said.

"You can't be serious" Trish said.

"You said anything" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll do it but what will you do for me" Trish asked.

"If you can do it for a week I'll dress how you like for a month" Jeff said.

"And what if I want you to have a hair cut" Trish said.

"Done if you can do this for a week" Jeff said.

"Ok I'm only doing this because I love you" Trish said.

"I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Jeff I get it done after the school dance" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff there's no way I'm going to the school dance with multicolored hair" Trish said.

"Ok baby it starts on Monday" Jeff said.

Then Matt and Stacie came over.

"Hey Jeff, Trish what are you doing after school" Stacie asked.

"We haven't decided yet" Trish said.

"Well I'm having a party at my house and everyone can come" Stacie said.

"Cool but what about your parents" Trish asked.

"They've gone to you Europe for a week so I have the house all to myself" Stacie said.

"Ok cool we'll be there" Trish said.

Then Randy and Lita came over.

"Hey Matt, Stacie" Randy said.

"Hey Randy, Lita" Matt said.

"Lita I see the paint didn't come out" Stacie asked.

"No I'm going to the hairdressers tonight" Lita said.

"I think you need to, well Lita, Randy I'm having a party at my house and everyone's invited" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie me and Randy will come" Lita said.

"You and Randy are you together now" Stacie said.

"We are" Randy said.

"Lita you can't be seriously dating him" Trish said.

"Trish I know you don't like Randy but you don't know him" Lita said.

"Neither do you" Trish said.

Then John came up to them.

"What's this about a party and why haven't I been invited" John asked.

"Because your not" Stacie said.

"I'm hurt" John said clutching his heart.

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Stacie said.

"Ah Stacie please can I come" John asked.

"Ok John you can come" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie" John said and hugged her.

"John get off me" Stacie said.

"You love me really" John said.

"Yeah like I love mustered" Stacie said.

"Stacie you don't like mustered" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's her point" Trish said.

"Oh" Jeff said.

Then the bell rang and they all went to class.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

After school Randy went over to Lita's house before the party.

"Hey Randy" Lita said and kissed him.

"Hey baby love ya hair" Randy said.

"Thanks while I was there I decided to get it cut and styled" Lita said.

"Are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Not yet I'm starving, I'm gonna go and eat something first do you want anything" Lita asked.

"Yeah thanks I'm hungry too" Randy said.

While they we're eating there was a knock on the door.

"Baby I'll get it it's probably Trish relationship hating again" Randy said.

"Randy she's not that bad" Lita said and he gave her this look "ok maybe she is" Lita said.

Then Randy opened the door and Jeff and Trish were there.

"Hey Randy we came to give Lita a lift but as you're here we'll go" Jeff said.

"No we won't" Trish said.

"Sorry man" Jeff said.

"Hey Lita" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" Lita said.

"Trish can I have a word with you a second" Randy asked.

"Why" Trish asked.

"Trish I really think we should talk" Randy said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then Jeff went inside to the kitchen and helped himself to some food.

"Help yourself Jeff" Lita said.

"Thanks Lita I'm starving" Jeff said with a mouthful of food.

Randy and Trish went and sat in the lounge.

"Trish I know that you think I'm a player but I'm not" Randy said.

"Randy I know you I've seen how you are with girls" Trish said.

"Trish I know that in the past I've had a lot of girls but I'm really serious about Lita, I would never hurt her you've got to believe me" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I believe you but if you ever hurt her I'm gonna hunt you down like a dog" Trish said.

"Trish you have my word and Trish thanks" Randy said and hugged her.

Then they went back into the kitchen.

"Can we go now before Jeff eats out the entire fridge" Lita said.

"I'm not that bad" Jeff said with a mouthful of food.

"Jeff it's rued to talk with food in your mouth" Trish said.

"So I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I eat" Jeff said.

Then they went to the party.

"Hey Jeff, Trish" Matt said and handed Jeff a beer.

"Matt where's mine" Trish asked.

"Here Trish" Matt said and handed Trish a bottle.

"No Matt I'll take that" Jeff said.

"Jeff why can't I have a beer" Trish asked.

"You get silly when you drink" Jeff said.

"So Jeff let me get this straight you're allowed to drink but I'm not" Trish said.

"Trish it's a proven fact that you can't hold you alcohol" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't think it's fair that you're allowed to drink and I'm not" Trish said.

"But Trish I'm a guy and if I wanna drink I will" Jeff said and Trish gave him this look "only with your added permission I wouldn't do it without asking" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's fine we can both drink" Trish said then grabbed a beer and walked off.

"Jeff you are so whipped" Matt said.

"Shut up Matt" Jeff said.

Then Stacie came over and put her arms around Matt.

"Matt what's this about being whipped" Stacie asked.

"It's nothing baby I was messing with Jeff" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt, Stacie I'll catch you later" Jeff said and walked over to Trish.

Before John went to the party he went over to Torrie's house.

"Hey Torrie are you coming to Stacie's party" John asked.

"John I would love too but me and Stacie aren't exactly the best of friends" Torrie said.

"Torrie it's gonna be fun trust me and I'll protect you from Stacie" John said.

"John that's very sweet but I don't want to cause any trouble" Torrie said.

"Torrie don't worry you wont" John said.

"John your really sweet thank you" Torrie said.

"Torrie it's my pleasure" John said.

"John I really thought I lost my trust in the male population after what Billy done but you've restored my faith thank you" Torrie said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Torrie I care about you if Billy couldn't see what he had he's an idiot" John said.

"Thanks John that really means a lot" Torrie said.

"Torrie I mean it your so special and beautiful god broke the mould when he made you" John said.

"John that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" Torrie said and kissed him.

"Torrie what does this mean" John asked.

"John let's take one day at a time but I really like you" Torrie said.

"I really like you too so will you come with me to Stacie's party" John asked.

"Ok John I'll come" Torrie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10 **

At the party Lita, Trish and Stacie were outside by the pool.

"Lita, Trish me and Matt are going to the beach tomorrow" Stacie said.

"What about school" Trish asked.

"We're gonna give it a miss it's gonna be like the last day of summer and we're just gonna hang out everyone else can come" Stacie said.

"Me and Jeff will be there" Trish said.

Then Jeff came up behind them and put his arms round Trish.

"We'll be where" Jeff asked.

"Jeff we're going to the beach tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok baby sounds like fun would you like to dance with me" Jeff asked.

"I would love too, Stacie Lita I'll catch you later" Trish said.

"Later Trish, they are so cute together aren't they" Lita asked.

"Yeah I've never seen anybody love anyone the way that they love each other" Stacie said.

"What about Matt" Lita asked.

"I know that Matt loves me it's just different" Stacie said.

Then Randy came over.

"Baby would you like too dance" Randy asked.

"I'll love too Stacie I'll catch you later" Lita said.

"I think I'm gonna go and find Matt I'm feeling a bit neglected" Stacie said.

"Stacie, Matt's in the kitchen" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Stacie said.

Then Stacie went into the kitchen and Matt was playing cards.

"Hey baby" Stacie said.

"Hey" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt would you like to dance" Stacie asked.

"Baby in a minute just let me finish this hand" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Stacie said.

Then John and Torrie walked in.

"Hey Stacie, Matt" John said.

"Hey John, Torrie" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie, Matt" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie, Stacie would you like to dance now" Matt asked.

"Ok baby" Stacie said.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Torrie said.

"See she's not that bad" John said.

"No I guess not would you like to dance" Torrie asked.

"I would love too" John said.

Ten minutes later John and Torrie were sitting down by the window.

"Torrie would you like a drink" John asked.

"I'll have a soda thanks" Torrie said.

Then John went to get a drink and he bumped into Jeff and Randy.

"You and Torrie look close" Randy said.

"We are we've decided to take each day as it comes" John said.

"Man I never thought I see the day that the player John Cena has fallen for a girl hard" Jeff said.

"Alright Jeff I deserve that after all the shit I gave you and Matt about being with one girl but I really think Torrie's the one" John said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to John" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm serious, do you remember when you and Matt said that one day I would see a girl I could see myself with well I think I've found her, she like everything I like" John said.

"John I'm really happy for you" Jeff said.

"Jeff isn't that Trish dancing on Stacie's table" Randy said.

"Guy's I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Then he went over to Trish.

"Baby what are you doing" Jeff asked.

"I'm dancing" Trish said and started laughing.

"Baby I think you've had a bit to much to drink" Jeff said.

"No I haven't I'm soba" Trish said and fell off the table and Jeff cached her from falling on the floor.

"Baby are you ok" Jeff asked.

"Thank you baby you can put me down now" Trish said.

"I think it would be best if I take you to my house I think your parents will kill me if I take you home in this state" Jeff said.

"Baby that's so sweet but I'm sure I can walk please put me down" Trish asked.

"Baby your falling all over the place I don't want you too hurt yourself" Jeff said.

"Baby I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then he carried her to his car.

"Thank you baby what would I do without you" Trish said.

"What would I do without you" Jeff said.

"So you love me ha" Trish asked.

"More than you'll ever know" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11**

While John was talking to Randy, Torrie was sitting buy the window and Lita came over.

"Hi it's Torrie right I'm Lita" Lita said.

"Hi Lita it's nice to meet you" Torrie said.

"I saw you sitting here so I thought I'd introduce myself if I waited for Randy to come over with John we would be waiting all night" Lita said.

"So are you and Randy together" Torrie asked.

"Yeah what about you and John" Lita asked.

"We're taking it each day as it comes, I've just come out of a serious relationship" Torrie said.

"Ok, them too are close aren't they" Lita said.

"Yeah they're like brothers" Torrie said.

Then Stacie came over.

"Hey Lita, Torrie" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie" Torrie said.

"So what are you two talking about" Stacie asked.

"Just about how close Randy and John are" Lita said.

"They're like brothers" Stacie said.

"We were just saying that" Lita said.

"Torrie I know we've never really been friends but I really think there is something you should know" Stacie said.

"Ok Stacie what is it" Torrie asked.

"John and Randy made a bet to see if John could sleep with you within a month" Stacie said.

"Really I can't believe John would do that" Stacie said.

"Torrie I know you might think I'm lying but I have no reason to lie" Stacie said.

"Thanks Stacie" Torrie said and went over to John.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Don't hey baby me" Torrie said.

"What did I do" John asked wondering what was going on.

"I know about your bet" Torrie said.

"Who told you" John asked.

"So it's true" Torrie asked.

"Yes but it's not like that I" John started to say and Torrie pored a drink over his head.

"John I never wanna see you again" Torrie said and walked out.

Then John went over to Stacie.

"Stacie you can be a real bitch sometimes" John said.

"John she had a right to know" Stacie said.

"Stacie I really don't think you should have said anything, anyway I'm going home Stacie I'll meet you at the beach tomorrow" Lita said.

"Baby just give me a minute to get my car keys" Randy said.

"Randy I'm gonna walk" Lita said.

"Why baby its dark outside you might get lost" Randy said.

"So what I can't be in a car with you what you done is wrong" Lita said.

"Baby I'm sorry" Randy said.

"Lita I'll drive you home if you like" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Lita said.

Then Matt drove Lita home.

"Lita, take it easy on Randy he can be an idiot sometimes but he really does care about you" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I'll see you tomorrow" Lita said.

Then Lita went inside and made something to eat and there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Lita asked.

"Lita it's me" Randy said.

"Randy I don't feel like talking to you right know" Lita said.

"Lita please let me explain" Randy said.

"Ok Randy" Lita said and opened the door.

"Thanks Lita you have to believe me it was meant as a joke and John called of the bet even before he went out with Torrie" Randy said.

"Randy I think that what you and John did was disgusting and if you've ever made a bet like that about me I want you to tell me know I wouldn't want to find out the way Torrie did" Lita said.

"Lita you have to believe me I never made a bet like that to anyone, when me and John made the bet about Torrie we were only mucking around maybe it wasn't that funny but we're guy's sometimes we do things without thinking" Randy said.

"I think both you and John both need to apologize to Torrie" Lita said.

"I know and I will so you forgive me" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy I forgive you but you really need to think before you do things" Lita said.

"Ok baby I will" Randy said.

"So are you coming to the beach with me tomorrow" Lita asked.

"Yeah I'll come it should be fun" Randy said.

"I just hope everything works itself out" Lita said.

"Me too baby I'm gonna go I'll meet you tomorrow" Randy said.

"Goodnight Randy" Lita said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review's sorry I haven't updated I was at my Nan's house.

**Chapter 12**

The next day Jeff woke up with Trish in his arms.

"Morning baby" Jeff said.

"Morning baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"Are you feeling any better this morning" Jeff asked.

"Not really my head is killing me" Trish said.

"Baby would you like me to make you something to eat" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I don't think my stomach could take any food" Trish said.

"Ok baby I've got to go and meet Randy in a minute he wants us to go round to John's before we go to the beach" Jeff said.

"Ok I better go home and get changed, my parents are probably wondering where I am" Trish said.

"Ok baby, I'll meet you at your house in half an hour" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went and met Ran-dy and they went over to John's place before they went to the beach and John's mom answered the door.

"Hi Mrs Cena is John in" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy he's in bed" John's mom said.

"Mam would you mind if we went up to get him" Randy asked.

"No Randy I don't mind he wouldn't get up when I asked him" John's mom said.

Then Randy and Jeff went up stairs to John's room.

"John get up we're going to the beach" Randy said.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm staying in bed" John said.

"John come on man everyone's gonna be there" Randy said.

"Randy I don't care and you can't make me" John said.

"John do you wanna bet" Randy said.

"Randy you just don't get it I finally find someone I really like and because of are stupid bet she hates me" John said.

"John she doesn't hate you, you just need to explain what happened I'm sure she'll forgive you" Randy said.

"What bet" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"Jeff you didn't here about what happened" Randy asked.

"No I had to take care of Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok well me and John made a bet as a joke and Stacie told Torrie and know Torrie won't talk to John" Randy said.

"Ok well John what are you doing in bed you need to go and tell Torrie how you feel" Jeff said.

"John, Jeff's right just go and talk to her" Randy said.

"Ok I'll go and talk to her but I don't think it's going to work" John said.

"John beg if you have too" Jeff said.

"So John are you coming to the beach" Randy asked.

"Randy, Jeff I'll meet you there I'm gonna go and see Torrie first" John said.

"Ok later John" Randy said.

"John I hope you and Torrie work it out" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" John said.

"Randy I'm gonna go and meet Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'm gonna go and meet Lita I'll see you at the beach" Randy said.

Then Jeff went to meet Trish before they went to the beach.

"Hey baby how's your head now" Jeff asked.

"It's killing me" Trish said.

"Trish I told you, you can't handle your alcohol" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff that's enough of the I told you so, because I'm never drinking again" Trish said.

"That's good because we missed a lot after I took you home" Jeff said.

"Why what happened" Trish asked.

Then Jeff told her what happened.

"I can't believe they would do that poor Torrie" Trish said.

"Trish I really think John is sorry I've never seen him this cut up over a girl before" Jeff said.

"Baby I really don't feel like going to the beach" Trish said.

"Ok baby but everyone's expecting us" Jeff said.

"Jeff I might feel a bit better later right now I just want too sleep" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go to the beach and when you fell a bit better meet me there later" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

After John had got ready he went to Torrie's house and Torrie's mom answered.

"Excuse me mam is Torrie in" John asked.

"Torrie's at school" Torrie's mom said.

"Thank you mam" John said.

"Your welcome it's nice that young men today still have manners" Torrie's mom said.

"Thank you mam" John said.

Then John went to school and Torrie was talking to Maria so John went over.

"Torrie we need to talk" John said.

"John we've got nothing to talk about" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'll see you later" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria, so what do you want to talk about" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm really sorry" John said.

"What for me finding out or making the bet in the first place" Torrie asked.

"Both Torrie when I made the bet it was meant as a joke and I didn't actually think you'd like me" John said.

"So that makes it right" Torrie said.

"No but Torrie I called the bet off even before we started seeing each other" John said.

"Oh so that makes it right John I've never been so humiliated in all my life" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm so sorry what do I have to do to for you to forgive me" John asked.

"John their's nothing you can do" Torrie said.

"Torrie I really like you" John said.

"John I liked you too but you hurt me" Torrie said.

"Torrie please" John said.

"John I think it will be best if we just remain friends" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie if that's what you want" John said.

"It is, so where is everybody today" Torrie asked.

"Everyone's at the beach" John said.

"Ok let's go I don't want to miss out on the fun" Torrie said.

"Ok but you do know people are gonna talk when we show up together" John said.

"Let them we're friends" Torrie said.

"Ok let's go" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13 **

After Randy left John's house he went to Lita's house.

"Morning baby"

"Good morning" Lita said and kissed him.

"Baby are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Yes I am so how was John this morning" Lita asked.

"He's not good, I've never seen him like this" Randy said.

"I really hope they work it out" Lita said.

"Me too" Randy said.

When they got to the beach Stacie and Matt was there.

"Hey Lita, Randy" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie" Lita said.

"Hey Randy what's up" Matt said.

"Not much, there are quite a few people here" Randy said.

"I know it was only supposed to be a small gathering of friends but Stacie went a bit over the top telling everyone" Matt said.

"Hey" Stacie said and slapped him on the arm.

"Baby I was only saying" Matt said.

"Anyway I'm going to go and get an ice cream see you later" Stacie said.

"Baby wait up" Matt said.

And Stacie carried on walking so Matt started running after her.

"Baby what did I do" Stacie said.

"Matt what haven't you done" Stacie said.

"Stacie what the hells your problem" Matt asked.

"Matt what's the point you just don't get it" Stacie said.

"Stacie if this is about what I said I was only joking" Matt said.

"No Matt it's not about that it's everything" Stacie said.

"What do you mean everything" Matt asked.

"Matt it's not like we was before you've changed" Stacie said.

"I've changed no I haven't you have no matter what I do you bitch and moan" Matt said.

"Oh so it's my fault we're like this" Stacie said.

"I never said that I'm just saying it's not me something's bothering you but you won't talk to me" Matt said.

"Matt I don't think we should be together anymore" Stacie said.

"What Stacie whatever it is I've done I'm sorry can't we just talk about this" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry" Stacie said and ran off.

Then Jeff came over.

"Matt what's happened and why was Stacie running away from you" Jeff said.

"We just broke up" Matt said.

"What!" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta go I'll see you later" Matt said.

Then Matt went to the local pool hall too had a few drinks and he pumped into Edge and Christian.

"What are you too doing here I thought you moved to Canada" Matt asked.

"We did but then are parents moved back" Edge said.

"How's Trish" Christian asked.

"She's with Jeff now" Matt said.

"Really I should go and say hi" Christian said.

"Go ahead coz if you do Jeff will beat you to oblivion and I would love to see that" Matt said.

"Calm down Matt I was just saying" Christian said.

"So why ain't you at school" Edge asked.

"That's none of your business, why ain't you" Matt asked.

"We start on Monday" Edge said.

"That should be interesting I gotta go" Matt said.

Then Matt went to the liquor store to get some beers and took them to the beach and he bumped into John and Randy.

"Hey Matt I herd about you and Stacie I wouldn't worry to much your better off without her she's a bitch" John said.

"Shut up John" Matt said.

"What she's always sticking her nose in over people's business, and she never let you do anything for yourself" John said.

"John I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Matt said.

"Calm down Matt you should be thanking me for telling you what a bitch Stacie is" John said.

Then Matt hit him and Randy pulled Matt away.

"Matt what the fuck's your problem" John asked.

"You, you don't know how it fells to love someone and for them to break up with you for no reason" Matt said and walked off.

"John sometime's you can be a real idiot" Randy said.

"Randy I was only trying to help" John said.

"John next time keep your opinions to yourself" Randy said.

"That's the last time I try and help Matt" John said.

"John I'll catch you later I'm gonna go and find Lita" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I'm gonna go and see if Torrie wants to go bowling or something" John said.

"Ok have fun" Randy said.

"You too" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviewing sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy in college.

**Chapter 14 **

After Randy left John he went looking for Lita and she was laying on the beach and she looked so peaceful Randy went over and laid beside her.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hey" Lita said and kissed him.

"Baby would you like to go and get something to eat" Randy asked.

"Maybe later I just wanna relax you can if you want" Lita said.

"No that's ok I think I'll stay here with you" Randy said.

"So what happened with Matt and John I saw Matt hit him" Lita said.

"John can be an idiot sometimes he was saying things about Stacie" Randy said.

"I can't believe Stacie broke up with Matt they looked like they we're in love" Lita said.

"I know I hope they work things out" Randy said.

"Me too" Lita said.

"I love you, you know" Randy said.

"I love you too" and kissed him.

When Stacie got home she had loads of messages from Matt and one form Lita so she rang Lita.

"Hey Lita" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie how are you doing" Lita said.

"Not to good how's Matt" Stacie asked.

"He's not good he had a fight with John" Lita said.

"What, why" Stacie asked.

"John was insulting you and saying how Matt is better off without you so Matt hit him" Lita said.

"I can't believe he did that" Stacie said.

"Stacie Matt loves you he would do anything for you, you know that" Lita said.

"I know" Stacie said.

"Stacie why did you break up with him" Lita asked.

"I don't know" Stacie said.

"Stacie can you honestly tell me you made the right decision and you're happy right now" Lita said.

"Lita I've never been so miserable in all my life" Stacie said.

"Then why don't you go over and see Matt and tell him what's bothering you" Lita said.

"Thanks Lita your right I need to go and speak to Matt" Stacie said.

Then Stacie went to Matt's house and Jeff answered.

"Hey Jeff is Matt in" Stacie asked.

"I'm sorry Stacie he's not I think he's at the dirt track" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff, can I borrow your dirt bike to go up there" Stacie asked.

"Yeah ok here's the key" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Stacie said.

Then she drove up to the dirt track and she saw him at the top of the hill so she drove up to him.

"Hey Jeff what are you doing here" Matt asked and Stacie took off her helmet.

"Matt we need to talk" Stacie said.

"Ok" Matt said and got of his bike.

"Matt do you really think it's a good idea to go riding when you've been drinking" Stacie asked.

"No but it helps me clear my mind so what did you want to talk to me about" Matt asked.

"Matt I want to explain what happened earlier" Stacie said.

"Ok but Stacie can I ask you something" Matt asked.

"Ok go ahead" Stacie said.

"Why did you break up with me" Matt asked.

"Matt I don't know" Stacie said.

"Stacie is there a chance of me and you getting back together" Matt asked.

"Yeah Matt I'm sorry I broke up with you I was feeling unsure about us it's like we're different then we were before I felt like you treated me different" Stacie said.

"Baby I'm sorry I made you fell like that I love you, you mean the world to me next time your felling like that will you please come and talk to me" Matt said.

"I will Matt I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Stacie said.

"Baby there is nothing you can't talk to me about" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Stacie said.

"So does this mean we're back together" Matt asked.

"Yeah if you still want me" Stacie said.

"Always baby" Matt said.

"Matt what did I do to disserve you" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'm the lucky one" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt I think it will be a good idea if we walk back to your house with the bikes I don't want you getting into an accident" Stacie said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 15 **

The next day Jeff went over to Trish's house.

"Hey baby are you feeling any better today" Jeff asked.

"Much better thank you baby" Trish said.

"Baby I was thinking we could go and get something to eat before school" Jeff said.

"Ok baby, I'm feeling a bit hungry" Trish said.

Then they went to the diner to have something to eat, when the were eating Edge and Christian walked in and Christian saw Trish with Jeff so he went up behind her.

"Guess who" Christian said.

"Christian" Trish said and turned around and hugged him.

"I missed you too, hey Jeff" Christian said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"Christian what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"We've moved back, I might be going back to Canada soon if I get picked for the ice hockey team but Edge is staying here" Christian said.

"Baby we've got to go and do that thing" Jeff said.

"What thing" Trish asked wondering what Jeff was going on about.

"That thing that we needed to do before school" Jeff said.

"I don't know what your talking about, so Christian what you been up too" Trish asked.

"This and that" Christian said.

Then Jeff's phone rang and it was Mr McMahon.

"Hi coach" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Matt's had to pull out of the trial's so your wrestling instead so you need to get here now" Mr McMahon said.

"Coach I can't not right now it's not a very good time" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you don't come your off the team" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok coach I'm on my way, Trish I gotta go I've got wrestling" Jeff said.

"Ok baby, I'll see you later at school" Trish said.

"Aren't you coming" Jeff asked.

"Jeff wrestling's not really my thing I'm gonna hang out with Christian and Edge we need to catch up" Trish said.

"Ok I love you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"You and Jeff look happy how long have you been together" Christian asked.

"We've been together two years now" Trish said.

"So you got with him after I left" Christian asked.

"Christian when you left it hurt me and Jeff was there" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I left you" Christian said.

"Don't worry it was a long time ago" Trish said.

Then Edge came over.

"Hey Trish" Edge said.

"Hey Edge" Trish said and hugged him.

"Christian mom's just rang me she want's you to ring her" Edge said.

"Ok thanks bro" Christian said.

Then Edge went and sat next to Trish while Christian was on the phone.

"So Trish how are you and how did you end up with that clown Hardy" Edge asked.

"Edge that clown is the love of my life and I got with him because I love him, I thought this feud with you Matt and Jeff would have ended by now" Trish said.

"It's not a feud it's just friendly banter so Trish how are you" Edge said.

"I'm fine Edge how are you" Trish asked.

"I'm good" Edge said.

Then Christian came back over.

"Bro what did mom want" Edge asked.

"She just rang to tell me I'd made the team I'm gonna be a rookie for the Sacramento Kings" Christian said.

"That's great man but what about school" Edge said.

"Who need's school when you making million's of dollars in the NHL" Christian said.

"Good point I still can't believe mom's letting you go especially on your own" Edge said.

"I know but mom knows it's my dream to play hockey" Christian said.

"Congratulation's Christian I really hope you make it" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Christian said.

"Bro I'm gonna go I'll see you later, bye Trish" Edge said.

"Bye Edge" Trish said.

"Later bro, so Trish how about we spend the day catching up this might be the last time we see each other before I go" Christian asked.

"I would love too but I've got school, I can meet you in the shark pool after" Trish said.

"Ok Trish would you like me to give you a lift to school" Christian asked.

"Ok thanks Christian" Trish said.

After wrestling Jeff was walking through the school yard and he saw Christian drop Trish off, so he went over.

"Trish I'll see you later" Christian said.

"Bye Christian" Trish said.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and kissed him.

"So what did you and Christian talk about" Jeff asked.

"This and that" Trish said.

"So when's he going back to Canada" Jeff asked.

"Soon Jeff what's with all the questions" Trish asked.

"Nothing I'm just interested" Jeff said.

"Jeff there's nothing to be worried about I love you" Trish said.

"I love you too, how about after school we go and watch a movie" Jeff said.

"I can't I said I'd meet Christian" Trish said.

"Oh ok" Jeff said.

"As soon as I've seen Christian I'll call you" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then they went to class.

"Baby I'll meet you at lunch time" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 16 **

At lunch time everyone was in the yard.

"Jeff what are you doing later" Randy asked.

"Nothing why" Jeff asked.

"Just asking, just incase you we're doing something with Trish" Randy said.

"No man I'm not she's going out with Christian tonight" Jeff said.

"What her ex Christian when did he come back" Randy asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Jeff said.

"Jeff you trust her don't you" Randy asked.

"It's not her it's him, I know he wants her back" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish loves you I don't think you've anything to worry about" Randy said.

"Good point I'm just worrying over nothing so what did you want to do tonight" Jeff asked.

"I was thinking because of what happened yesterday at the beach we could have a guy's night and get Matt and John talking again" Randy said.

"Ok good idea but I don't think they'll come" Jeff said.

"That's why I thought if you bring Matt and I bring John then they'll have to start talking again" Randy said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

While John was having lunch in the cafeteria Torrie and Maria walked in so John went over.

"Hey Torrie, Maria" John said.

"Hey John what's up" Torrie asked.

"Not much, I was thinking later we could hangout if you like" John asked.

"John I would love too but I'm hangin out with Maria tonight how about tomorrow" Torrie said.

"Ok cool I'll meet you at your house tomorrow" John said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

"I gotta go I said I'd meet Randy but I'll ring you later" John said.

"Bye John" Torrie said.

"I can't believe your hangin out with him after what he did" Maria said.

"He apologized for that and we get on so well" Torrie said.

"Ok Torrie I just don't want you to get hurt" Maria said.

"I know Maria but I won't" Torrie said.

After school Jeff went and met Matt.

"Hey Matt what are you doing now" Jeff asked.

"Nothing why" Matt asked.

"I was thinking we could hangout" Jeff asked.

"Ok but what about Trish" Matt asked.

"She's gone out with some friends" Jeff said he didn't feel like telling Matt Trish was with Christian.

"Ok what would you like to do" Matt asked.

"How about we go and play basketball" Jeff said.

"Ok but don't we play that all the time" Matt asked.

"Yeah but I wanted to give you the chance to beat me" Jeff said.

"Hey you're on" Matt said.

"Ok bro bring it on" Jeff said.

Then they went to the basketball court and Randy and John were there.

"Jeff what's John doing here" Matt asked.

"He's playing ball" Jeff said.

"I can see that but what's he doing here" Matt asked.

Then Randy and John came over.

"Hey Matt, Jeff" Randy said.

"Hey Randy" Matt said.

"Hey Matt I'm sorry about yesterday I was only trying to help" John said.

"That's ok John I'm sorry too" Matt said.

"So we cool" John asked.

"Yeah were cool" Matt said and shook his hand.

"Now that we've cleared everything up how about we play some ball" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 17 **

After school Trish met Christian at the school gate.

"Hey Christian" Trish said.

"Hey Trish how was school" Christian said.

"It was ok so what would you like to do" Trish asked.

"How about we go and play pool at the shark pool" Christian said.

"Ok cool but I'm not very good" Trish said.

"You still can't play I thought Jeff would have showed you how to play by know he's one of the best players I've ever seen play the game" Christian said.

"We don't really play pool" Trish said.

"Ok come on let's go" Christian said.

Then they went to the pool hall and played pool, while they were playing Torrie and Maria walked in.

"Torrie I thought Trish's with Jeff" Maria asked.

"She is" Torrie said.

"Ok so who is that" Maria asked.

"I don't know maybe it's her friend" Torrie said.

"Well they shore look friendly poor Jeff" Maria said.

"Maria we don't know if Trish is cheating on Jeff" Torrie said.

"Take a look for yourself" Maria said.

"Ok they do look to be a bit more than friends but we shouldn't start rumors we don't know for sure" Torrie said.

After Trish and Christian had been playing pool they went and got a drink and sat down at a table.

"I've missed this you and me hanging out together" Trish said.

"Me too, Trish why don't you come with me" Christian asked.

"What!" Trish said spitting out her drink.

"Trish why don't you come with me to Canada" Christian asked.

"Christian I can't I'm with Jeff and I'm at school" Trish said.

"Trish it would be great if you came but I understand you can't but if you change your mind you know where I am" Christian said.

"Thanks Christian I gotta go" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Christian said.

Then he hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Christian please keep in touch this time" Trish said.

"I will bye Trish" Christian said.

After playing basketball Jeff went to the shark pool to get a drink and he bumped into Torrie and Maria.

"Hey Torrie, Maria have you guy's seen Trish" Jeff asked.

"She was in here earlier with this bloke" Torrie said.

"Christian, do you know where they went" Trish said.

"Sorry we don't" Torrie said.

"Jeff who was that bloke" Maria asked.

"He's Trish's ex boyfriend" Jeff said.

"He wasn't acting like an ex" Maria said.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked.

"They we're joking around, hugging and kissing" Maria said.

"I don't believe you Trish wouldn't do that to me" Jeff said.

"Ask Torrie if you don't believe me" Maria said.

"I'm sorry Jeff but Maria's telling the truth" Torrie said.

Then Jeff slumped down in the chair.

"I can't believe Trish would do this to me" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I had to tell you, you don't deserve that" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria, I gotta go" Jeff said.

"Jeff why don't you stay and have a few drinks it might make you feel better" Maria said.

"Yeah ok I don't really feel like going home" Jeff said.

A couple of hours later Jeff had, had a quite a bit to drink.

"Maria would you like to dance" Jeff asked.

"Ok thanks Jeff" Maria said.

While they were dancing Trish walked in and she saw Jeff dancing with Maria so she started walking over to them, then she saw Jeff kiss Maria she couldn't believe it, and walked out and Jeff saw her leaving.

"Trish!" Jeff yelled and went after her, but she was gone.

"What have I done" Jeff said.

Trish went straight to her house and packed away some clothes in a bag and went over to Christian's house.

"Trish what's wrong" Christian asked.

"Christian I won't to come with you" Trish said.

"Ok but what about Jeff" Christian asked.

"I never won't to see him again" Trish said.

"Ok well, we'll leave first thing in the morning" Trish asked.

"Ok would you mind if I stayed here I can't go home" Trish asked.

"That's ok Trish you can stay here" Christian said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm doing my mocks so I'm really busy.

**Chapter 18 **

The next day John went over to Torrie's house.

"Hey John" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie what would you like to do today" John asked.

"How about we go drag car racing" Torrie said.

"Really I would love too most girls don't go drag car racing" John said.

"John I'm not like most girls" Torrie said.

"Torrie I think I'm in love" John said.

"John stop being silly come on lets go" Torrie said.

"Yes mam should we take your car or mine" John asked.

"How about we take my dads car he's got a 1963 mustang" Torrie said.

"Cool we'll take that but won't your dad mind if we take his car" John asked.

"John me and my dad have been racing for years I'm like the son he never had" Torrie said.

"Cool my dad would never let me take his car can I drive I've always loved classic cars" John said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

Then they went to the tracks to watch some races and Torrie's uncle Eddie was there and he called Torrie over.

"John come on lets go" Torrie said.

"You know him" John asked.

"Yeah he's my uncle" Torrie said.

"That's so cool" John said.

"Hey Uncle Eddie" Torrie said.

"Hey baby girl" Eddie said and hugged her.

"Eddie this is my very good friend John" Torrie said.

"It's nice to meet you John" Eddie said.

"It's nice to meet you too" John said.

"Eddie can me and John have a race" Torrie asked.

"Ok but after the races have finished, John have you got a license" Eddie asked.

"Yes I've got a car license" John said.

"Ok cool" Eddie said.

After the races they went down to see Eddie.

"Ok because John's a beginner we'll give you both the same sort of car" Eddie said.

"Ok cool" John said.

"Ok let's go" Torrie said.

"How about we make it a bit interesting" John said.

"Ok cool if I win you have to take me anywhere I won't to go and if you win we can go somewhere you won't to go" Torrie said.

"Ok you're on" John said.

John was winning the race and towards the end he slowed down and let Torrie pass him. When they got to the finish Torrie got out of the car and went up to him.

"I won" Torrie said.

"I wanted you too so what are we gonna do" John asked.

"I haven't decided yet but when I do I'll tell you" Torrie said.

"Ok cool" John said.

Then they went to go and get something to eat.

"John I had a really nice day today" Torrie said.

"Me too" John said.

Then Matt came in and came over to them.

"Hey Torrie, John" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" John said.

"Hey Matt how's Jeff doing" Torrie asked.

"Not good he won't talk to me" Matt said.

"Why what's happened to Jeff" John asked wondering what happened.

"I don't really know he won't talk to me I think he's had a row with Trish" Matt said.

"Matt I'll go and see him later you know they'll make up soon Trish can't stay mad at him long" John said.

"Guy's I don't think so this time it was pretty bad" Torrie said.

"Why what happened" Matt asked.

"Guy's it's not my place to say but talk to Jeff" Torrie said.

"I will" Matt said.

"Matt I'll come with you Torrie do you mind" John asked.

"That's ok John I'm gonna go over to Maria's" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'll call you later" John said.

"Ok bye John, Matt" Torrie said.

"Later Torrie" Matt said.

Then Matt and John went to see Jeff, when Matt got home Jeff wasn't there.

"Dad where's Jeff" Matt asked.

"I don't know he went out" Matt's dad said.

"Ok thanks dad" Matt said.

"So where do you think Jeff is" John asked.

"I don't know" Matt said.

"Do you wanna play video games until he comes back" John asked.

"Ok cool" Matt said.

Half an hour later Jeff came in.

"Jeff where have you been" Matt asked.

"I've been out" Jeff said.

"I can see that where did you go" Matt asked.

"I needed to go out and clear my head" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's happened with you and Trish" Matt asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok I'll tell you" Jeff said.

Then he told them what happened.

"Jeff I can't believe this has happened" Matt said.

"I know this is Christian's fault" Jeff said.

"So have you seen Trish today to try and explain what happened" Matt asked.

"I went round her house this morning but she wasn't there, I asked her dad what time she'll be back, he said he didn't know because she didn't come home last night" Jeff said.

"So where do you think she is" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff why are you sitting here go and find her" Matt said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff do you want us to come with you" John asked.

"Yeah ok thanks guys" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reviewing

**Chapter 19 **

Randy and Lita had just come back from going to the movies.

"Baby what would you like to do tonight" Lita asked.

"How about we stay in and I'll cook you a meal" Randy said.

"Ok this should be interesting you can cook can't you" Lita asked.

"I'm the best cook in town" Randy said.

"Ok baby but I'll have to show you where everything is coz if we make a mess of my mom's kitchen she'll kill me" Lita said.

"Ok baby" Randy said.

While Randy was cooking there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Lita said.

"It was Jeff, John and Matt at the door.

"Hey guy's what are you doing here" Lita asked.

"Hey Lita have you seen Trish" Jeff asked.

"No not since yesterday why" Lita asked.

"Where is she" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's happened" Lita asked.

Then Jeff told her what happened.

"Jeff how could you be such an idiot" Lita asked.

"I know Lita but I really love her, where could she be" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really don't know why don't you go and ask Christian" Lita said.

"Why didn't I think about that earlier thanks Lita" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't do anything silly it would just make you look worse" Lita said.

"Don't worry I won't I'm just gonna ask him where she is and leave" Jeff said.

"Ok John, Matt make sure he doesn't do anything silly" Lita said.

"Lita don't worry we'll look after him" Matt said.

Then Jeff, Matt and John went to Christian's house and Edge answered the door.

"Edge where's Trish" Jeff asked.

"She's with Christian" Edge said.

"Where are they" Jeff said.

"Why should I tell you" Edge said.

"If you don't tell me I knock your teeth in" Jeff said.

"Bring it on clown" Edge said.

And John held Jeff back.

"Jeff this isn't gonna get Trish back" John said.

"Ok your right" Jeff said.

"If you want some more you know where I am" Edge said.

Then they went back to there house.

"I can't believe Trish is with him I wonder where they are" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish will ring when she want's to talk to you" Matt said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Jeff said.

When Lita and Randy where eating the phone rang and it was Trish.

"Hey Trish where are you Jeff's been looking for you" Lita said.

"Lita I'm in Canada, I'll be home in a couple of weeks" Trish said.

"Trish you need to talk to Jeff he's going nut's here" Lita said.

"Lita I never want to see him again" Trish said.

"Trish you really need to let Jeff explain what happened" Lita said.

"Lita I can't not right now" Trish said.

"Trish please do not tell me your with Christian" Lita said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"Trish it's never a good idea do go off with an ex boyfriend" Lita said.

"Lita I am with Christian but it's not what you think we're just friends" Trish said.

"Ok Trish please keep in touch" Lita said.

"Ok Lita I will" Trish said.

"It's not good is it" Randy asked.

"Not really Trish is in Canada with Christian" Lita said.

"We need to tell Jeff" Randy said.

"Randy we can't it's not are place to say" Lita said.

"We can't not say anything" Randy said.

"Ok but I don't think it's a good idea" Lita said.

Then Lita rang Jeff.

"Hey Lita" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff I just spoke to Trish" Lita said.

"Lita where is she" Jeff asked.

"She's in Canada" Lita said.

"What's she doing in Canada" Jeff asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me she'll be back soon" Lita said.

"Lita she's with Christian isn't she" Jeff asked.

"She is Jeff I'm sorry" Lita said.

"This is all my fault I could I be so stupid I'm gonna make this up to her" Jeff said.

"Jeff Trish loves you I know she does she's just angry right now" Lita said.

"Thanks Lita" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 20 **

After Trish got of the phone Christian came in the hotel room with some food.

"Hey Trish I thought you might be hungry so I got you some food" Christian said.

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry" Trish said.

"Trish you must eat, you haven't had anything today" Christian said.

"Ok I'll have a little bit" Trish said.

"Trish I've got to go to my training session in the morning so I was thinking that after I could take you around and show you the area" Christian said.

"Ok cool while you're at training I'm gonna go to the spar here in the hotel it might help me relax" Trish said.

"Ok Trish" Christian said.

"Christian thank you for being here for me I don't think I could get through this on my own" Trish said.

"Trish you're like my best friend I'll always be here for you" Christian said and Trish started crying.

"Thanks, why did this have to happen to me" Trish said.

"Trish Jeff is an idiot if he couldn't see what he had" Christian said.

"Thanks Christian" Trish said.

"I'm just gonna go down stairs and do some work in the gym" Christian said.

"Ok cool I'm gonna try and get some sleep" Trish said.

"Ok goodnight Trish" Christian said and kissed her on the forehead.

While Christian was in the gym one of his new team mates came in.

"Hey Christian" Joey said.

"Hey Joey what's up" Christian said.

"Not much who was that girl you were with earlier" Joey asked.

"That was Trish she's gonna be staying with me for a while" Christian said.

"Cool so what are you doing down here" Joey asked.

"I came down to work out" Christian said.

"Christian is Trish your girlfriend" Joey asked.

"No why" Christian asked.

"Cool so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out" Joey asked.

"No you can't she's just broke up with her boyfriend she's not ready to start dating again" Christian said.

"Why coz I could just be the thing to help her get over him" Joey said.

"I bet you will but no" Christian said.

"You like her don't you" Joey asked.

"Like her, I'm gonna marry that woman" Christian said.

"Ok cool so why are you still standing here you need to show her how much you care, you might just be the friend she needs" Joey said.

"Ok your right" Christian said.

"Ok cool but if she doesn't like you like that give her my number" Joey said.

"That's not gonna happen" Christian said.

"You can't blame a man for trying later Christian" Joey said.

"Later Joey" Christian said.

While Matt was watching TV Stacie came over.

"Hey baby" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Stacie said and kissed him.

"Would you like a drink" Matt asked.

"Ok cool so what's been happening" Stacie asked.

"You don't want to know let's just say a lot of thing's have changed" Matt said.

"Ok I hope it's not too bad" Stacie said.

"Jeff and Trish broke up" Matt said.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that" Stacie said.

"It's come as a shock to all of us so what would you like to do" Matt asked.

"How about we stay here and watch a movie I've missed us just lounging around together" Stacie said.

"Me too I missed you, you know" Matt said.

"I missed you too" Stacie said and kissed him.

After the movie Jeff came in.

"Hey bro what's up" Matt asked.

"Not much Matt I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok later bro" Matt said.

"He doesn't look to good" Stacie said.

"He's not handling this well" Matt said.

"I hope Trish come's back and they can work this out" Stacie said.

"Me too I've never seen my brother like this" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been at my sisters in South End.

**Chapter 21 **

The next day John was getting ready to meet Randy and Torrie came over.

"Hey Torrie what's up" John said.

"Do you remember the other day and the little arrangement we had" Torrie asked.

"I remember so what do you wanna do" John asked.

"That's a surprise" Torrie said.

Then they got into Torrie's car.

"Can I have a hint of where you're taking me" John asked.

"No but I'm sure you'll like it" Torrie said.

"Ok" John said.

Half an hour later they arrived at the place.

"Torrie where are we" John asked.

"We're at a place where my uncle comes to train" Torrie said.

"Ok cool so why are we here" John asked.

"I thought we could go quad biking" Torrie said.

"Torrie I think I'm in love" John said.

"John stop being silly" Torrie said.

"Torrie I'm being honest I've never had so much fun in all my life" John said.

"Me too I couldn't be myself when I was with Billy but when I'm with you it's like it's different" Torrie said.

"Torrie will you go out with me like on a date" John asked.

"I'll go out with you on one condition" Torrie said.

"Ok what is it" John asked.

"We race and if you win I'll go out with you" Torrie said.

"Ok you're on" John said.

Then they got on the quad bikes and John was winning, then his bike flipped over so Torrie stopped and got off the bike and went over to him.

"John are you ok" Torrie asked.

"I don't know" John said.

Then Torrie bent down to help him up and he kissed her.

"I am now" John said.

"John I thought you were really hurt what happened" Torrie said.

"I don't know the bike just flipped over" John said.

"I think we should take the bikes back now I'm feeling a bit hungry and I don't want anymore accidents" Torrie said.

"I think I'll have to agree" John said.

"Are you sure your ok" Torrie asked.

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises" John said.

"I think we should go and get you checked out" Torrie said.

"I'll be fine honest" John said.

"As long as you're sure" Torrie said.

"So where do you wanna go to eat" John asked.

"There's a diner near hear" Torrie said.

"Ok cool" John said.

Then they got in Torrie's car and headed of too the diner. When they got there John's phone rang.

"Hello" John said.

"Hey John have you seen Jeff we can't find him" Randy said.

"No why what's happened" John asked.

"We don't know he just went off" Randy said.

"Ok we're on are way" Randy said.

"John what's happened" Torrie asked.

"Jeff's gone missing" John said.

"Ok let's get are food to go" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie" John said.

"That's ok I hope Jeff's ok" Torrie said.

"Me too he's not handling this well I hope he hasn't done anything silly" John said.

"Me too" Torrie said.

When they got there Matt was pacing up and down the lounge.

"Matt I'm sure he'll be fine" John said.

"John you didn't see him I should have stopped him from leaving" Matt said.

Then the phone rang and Matt answered it, it was the hospital they asked for a Mr Gilbert Hardy.

"I'm his son has anything happened" Matt asked.

"Your brother was admitted an hour ago" the lady said.

"I'm on my way" Matt said.

"Matt what's happened" Lita asked.

"I don't know Jeff's in hospital" Matt said.

"Oh my god" Lita said.

"I hope he's ok I can't lose him" Matt said.

"Matt Jeff's strong I'm sure he'll be fine" John said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 22 **

When they got there Matt ran straight in.

"I'm looking for my brother Jeff Hardy" Matt said.

"He's just through there room 102" The lady said.

"Thank you mam" Matt said.

Then Matt ran there and Jeff was laying on the bed.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Jeff your ok" Matt said.

"I'm fine I just broke my arm" Jeff said.

"Jeff I've never been so scared in all my life" Matt said.

"Matt I just came off my bike that's all" Jeff said.

"So you can go home now" Matt asked.

"I hope so they need dad to sign the release form and then we can go where is dad" Jeff asked.

"He's at work I'll just ring him" Matt said.

"Ok cool I'm gonna go and get a drink" Jeff said.

"Everyone's waiting in the lobby" Matt said.

"Cool" Jeff said hoping Trish would be there.

When he got there she wasn't and his heart broke a little bit more.

"Jeff don't scare us like that" Lita said and hugged him.

"I'm sorry red have you herd from Trish" Jeff asked.

"No but I'm gonna try and ring her later" Lita said.

"Lita can you please tell her I love her and I'm sorry" Jeff asked.

"I will" Lita said.

Then Matt came in.

"Jeff dads on his way" Matt said.

"That's good coz I just wanna go home" Jeff said.

"He should be here in about ten minutes" Matt said.

"Ok Cool" Jeff said.

After Trish left the spar she went back to the hotel room to get ready. Ten minutes later Christian walked in.

"Trish are you ready" Christian asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Trish said.

Then Trish's phone rang.

"I'll get it later it's just Lita too see how I am" Trish said.

"Ok cool let's go" Christian said.

Then they went to the front of the hotel and Christian had a horse and carriage waiting.

"Is this ours" Trish asked.

"I wanted to take you around in style so you could see everything" Christian said.

"Christian that's so sweet thank you" Trish said.

"Your welcome and thank you for being here" Christian said.

"So how was training" Trish asked.

"It was good I'm just getting to know everyone" Christian said.

"Cool Christian I've got to go back to Carolina in a couple of weeks I can't miss to much school" Trish said.

"That's ok these two weeks are gonna be the best two weeks of you life" Christian said.

"Christian I'm really grateful to have a friend like you" Trish said.

"Trish I love you I always have" Christian said and Trish started crying.

"Christian I love you too but I'm not ready to be with anyone yet" Trish said.

"Trish that's ok I'll wait whenever your ready" Christian said.

"Thanks" Trish said and kissed him on the cheek.

"So where do you wanna go now" Christian asked.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry" Trish said.

"Ok let's go and get something to eat" Christian said.

Then they went to this restaurant near the hotel during the meal Trish's phone rang.

"Christian I'll be back in a minute" Trish said.

"Ok I'm gonna order us a couple more drinks" Christian said.

"Ok cool" Trish said.

Then she rang Lita back.

"Hey Lita" Trish said.

"Hey Trish how are you doing" Lita asked.

"I'm fine so how is everybody" Trish asked.

"Everyone's ok Jeff's not so good but that's understandable" Lita said.

"Lita I really don't wanna talk about Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish there's something I need to tell you" Lita said.

"If it's about Jeff I don't wanna know" Trish said.

"Trish it's really important" Lita said.

Then Jeff took the phone of Lita.

"Trish please talk to me" Jeff said.

"Why should I after what you did" Trish said.

"Please just let me explain" Jeff asked.

"There's nothing for you to explain you cheated on me" Trish said.

"It wasn't like that" Jeff said.

Then the phone went dead, Trish was so mad she went back to the table and kissed Christian, after a few minutes Christian had recovered from the shock at what had just happened.

"What was that for" Christian asked.

"Christian I think we should give us a go" Trish said.

"Are you sure you're ready" Christian asked.

"Absolutely, I'm over Jeff" Trish said.

Then her phone rang again.

"Aren't you gonna get it" Christian asked.

"No I'll ring Lita later" Trish said.

Lita kept trying to ring but Trish wouldn't answer the phone.

"I've lost her haven't I" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, Trish is just mad but I really don't think you should have took the phone I think you've just made it worse" Lita said.

"I'm sorry Lita I just wanted to talk to her I love her so much I can't believe this has happened" Jeff said.

"Jeff I shouldn't be telling you this but Trish is coming back in a couple of weeks so if I was you I'd get planning something to try and get her back" Lita said.

"Thanks Lita" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah I've hit 100 reviews thanks guys for reviewing my story.

**Chapter 23 **

The next day Lita was in the kitchen cooking her breakfast before school and Randy and John walked in and they herd her singing.

"Baby I didn't know you could sing" Lita said.

"Baby there's a lot of thing's you don't know about me" Lita said and kissed him.

"Lita you're really good you should let me be your manager" John said.

"Ok but do you know about music and stuff" Lita asked.

"Lita I live for music trust me soon you'll be making millions" John said.

"Ok John but I don't think I'm that good" Lita said.

"Are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Yeah in minute I'll just finish my breakfast" Lita said.

"Ok baby" Randy said.

"Lita do you know how Jeff is I tried to ring him this morning" John asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be fine" Lita said.

Then they went to school, and everyone was in the school yard then Stacie came up to them.

"Hey Lita" Stacie said.

"Hey Stacie" Lita said.

"Me and Torrie have decided to organize a party for tomorrow night after school because we all missed the dance" Stacie said.

"Ok cool" Lita said.

"Baby I'll see you later" Randy said.

"Ok baby" Lita said and kissed him.

Then Randy and John went to go and play ball with Matt and Jeff.

"Hey Jeff I tried to ring you this morning" John said.

"Sorry about that man I turned my phone off so what did you want" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing I just wanted to see how your doing" John said.

"I'm ok" Jeff said.

"Have you herd about the party" Randy asked.

"Yeah Stacie told me this morning" Matt said.

"Guy's I don't think I'll come" Jeff said.

"Jeff you gotta come" Matt said.

"Guy's I don't think I'll be much fun" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really think it would be good if you come but if you don't want too that's up to you" Matt said.

Then Chris Jericho came over.

"Hey guys" Chris said.

"Hey Chris what's up" Matt said.

"Not much" Chris said.

"Have you herd about Stacie's party" Matt asked.

"No when is it" Chris asked.

"Tomorrow night after school" Matt said.

"Cool I'll stop by after work" Chris said.

Then the bell rang and they all went to class. After class the girls were in the yard and Candice came over.

"Hey Candice we're having a party tomorrow do you want to come" Stacie asked.

"I'd love too but I haven't got anyone to go with" Candice said.

"I thought you like Chris" Stacie asked.

"I do but I don't think he likes me" Candice said.

"Have you tried talking to him" Stacie asked.

"Not really every time I try I just can't" Candice said.

"That's ok we'll help you" Stacie said.

"Thanks guys" Candice said.

Then they went to there next class.

"Hey Chris" Candice said.

"Hey Candice" Chris said.

"He likes you" Stacie said.

"How do you know" Candice said.

"When a guy get's all nervous he starts fidgeting" Stacie said.

"Yeah sure" Candice said.

"Look" Stacie said.

Then Chris started rubbing his eyes.

"See" Stacie said.

"Yeah that's called conjunctivitis" Candice said.

"Candice it's all here in this magazine" Stacie said.

"Settle down girls" The teacher said.

"Sorry miss" Candice said.

"They'll be a test about this on Monday" The teacher said.

"Cool" Candice said and they all started laughing.

"Lita, Stacie I'll meet you at lunch time" Candice said.

"Ok later Candice" Stacie said.

Then Lita and Stacie were walking through the hall to their next class and they saw Chris at his locker.

"Can you believe Johnny Nitro asked Candice to got to the party with him as if she'd go with him" Stacie said quite load so Chris could hear.

"I here he's got it bad for her" Lita said.

"Oh hey Chris are you going to the party tomorrow" Stacie asked.

"I'll be there but I'll be late I've got to work" Chris said.

"Can't you phone in sick" Stacie asked.

"No but when I finish I'll come" Chris said.

"All work and no play" Stacie said.

"All play and no work makes me a very poor boy" Chris said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 24 **

After school Randy, John, Jeff and Matt went to the Shark Pool to meet the girls, they were sitting at a table and Randy went and sat next to Lita.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hey" Lita said and kissed him.

Then John and Matt went and sat next to Torrie and Stacie while Jeff sat at the end of the table.

"What's up" John asked.

"Not much where's Chris" Torrie asked.

"He said something about working" John said.

"That's all he ever does lately is work" Stacie said.

"What's it to you man" Jeff said.

"Has Chris ever mentioned Candice to you" Torrie asked.

"No why" John asked.

"Men are so thick has he ever said that he liked her" Stacie asked.

"Oh why does she like him or something" Randy asked.

"Yes and we just don't want to see her get hurt" Lita said.

"They like each other a lot they just need a push" Stacie said.

"What do you mean by a push" Randy asked.

"Talk to him and see how he feels about Candice, tell him some of her good points" Lita said.

"Which are" Jeff asked.

"It's not that big of a deal just get him to tell you how he feels about her" Stacie said.

"Look you know girls this really isn't are department, I'm sorry but why don't you do it where not that good at it" Matt said.

"What do you guy's talk about" Stacie asked.

"Hey what we talk about is are business it's boys talk, you've got you girls talk over there we've got are boys stuff" Randy said.

"Well try something new" Lita said.

"Lita what if he don't want to talk to us about her" John said.

"You gotta think of something coz Candice is are friend and we wanna see her happy and if she's not happy we're not happy and if we're not happy we can guarantee you won't be happy" Stacie said.

"Ok we'll try but we're not promising anything" Randy said.

"So what are we gonna do tonight" Matt asked.

"Me and Lita are gonna go shopping we need to get are outfit for the party" Stacie said.

"Ok have fun how about us guy's go bowling or something and have like a guy's night" Matt said.

"Guy's you can, come on Torrie" John said.

"Ok where are we going" Torrie asked.

"That's a surprise" John said.

"Have fun" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll see you tomorrow" Randy said.

"Ok I'm gonna miss you" Lita said.

"I'll miss you too" Randy said and kissed her.

Then Jeff pulled Randy away from Lita.

"Randy said come on lets go" Jeff said.

"Bye baby" Matt said.

"Bye" Stacie said and kissed him.

"Not you as well were never gonna get there" Jeff said.

"Ok, ok we're going" Matt said.

Then John and Torrie got in John's car.

"John where are you taking me" Torrie asked.

"It's a surprise" John said.

"Can I at least have a hint" Torrie said.

"Ok all I'm gonna say is your gonna love it" John said.

"Ok cool" Torrie said.

Half an hour later they arrived at the arena.

"John what are we doing here" Torrie asked.

"My uncle works here so I asked him if I could borrow the place for a few hours" John said.

"Ok why" Torrie asked.

"You'll see" John said and took her into the arena.

When the got inside Torrie saw the ring with flowers and balloons around it.

"I can't believe you did this" Torrie said.

"So you like it" John asked.

"Baby I love it thank you" Torrie said and kissed him.

"Would you like to dance" John asked.

"I would love too" Torrie said.

Then they started dancing in the middle of the ring. After they had finished dancing they went and sat at the end of the ring.

"I still can't believe you did this but how" Torrie asked.

"My uncle told me they were gonna have a boxing match here in a few days so I asked him if I could do this and we've got some tickets for the fight as well I just had to promise the place would be cleaned after" John said.

"Thank you this is the nicest thing anybody's ever done" Torrie said.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 25**

The next day John, Randy, Jeff and Matt were in the yard and they saw Chris sitting on the wall.

"Hey Chris what's up" Randy said.

"Not much" Chris said.

"So the party tonight should be alright" Randy said.

"Yeah I suppose" Chris said.

"I hear Candice is really looking forward to it" Matt said.

"Why don't you ask her to go with you she'll say yes I promise" Randy said.

"I can't" Chris said.

"What do you mean you can't you just walk up to her and say Candice will you come to the party with me" Matt said.

"I can't I've got to work" Chris said.

"You've got to come to the party man it's gonna be really good" Randy said.

"It doesn't matter I don't wanna go" Chris said.

"What do you mean you don't wanna go Candice really likes you" Randy said.

"I like her too alright but I'm not going" Chris said.

"Why not man" John asked.

"I can't dance alright" Chris said.

"That doesn't matter" Matt said.

"Guy's just leave me alone" Chris said and walked off.

Then John, Randy, Jeff and Matt went over to see the girls.

"So what happened with Chris" Stacie asked.

"The good news is Chris really likes her" Randy said.

"So what's the bad news" Lita asked.

"He won't go to the party because he can't dance" Randy said.

"What!" Stacie asked.

"That's what the guy said" Matt said.

"So what are you gonna do about it" Lita asked.

"What are we supposed to do about it" John asked.

"Teach him" Torrie said.

"I don't think so alright I'm not gonna teach the guy how to dance" John said.

"It's important to Candice" Stacie said.

"If he doesn't want to go just let him be man leave him alone" Jeff said.

"But he's gonna miss out on all the fun" Stacie said.

"Are right and you know this coz you know what's best for him right" Jeff said.

"Exactly" Stacie said.

"Right" Jeff said.

"It's quite simple Candice isn't gonna go to the party if Chris doesn't go and if Candice doesn't go we're not gonna go with you" Lita said.

"That's blackmail man" Jeff said.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word" Stacie said.

"Ok we'll go to the party on are own and find some nice women who aren't as bossy as you guys" Jeff said.

"You wouldn't dare" Stacie said.

"Your gonna let them push you around like this, are you men or wimps" Jeff said.

"Nice try but your dealing with the experts" Lita said and the girls walked off.

"You're a bunch of idiots" Jeff said.

"No way man it was him" Matt said.

"You would have done the same thing alright" Randy said.

"So what are we gonna do now" John asked.

"We're gonna have to teach him how too dance" Matt said.

"You have fun I'm going to class" Jeff said.

"You aint gonna help us" Matt asked.

"No I've got better thing to do if you want to be whipped that's up to you" Jeff said.

"Man this sucks how are we gonna teach him how to dance" John said.

"This is so not right" Matt said.

"How about we play ball until we think of something" Randy said.

"That's sounds like a good idea" Matt said.

"We could always say we tried but it didn't work" John said.

"John do you really wanna take that risk" Matt said.

"I guess not but we've got to think of something there's only a few hours until the party" John said.

While the girls were in the canteen they bumped into Candice.

"Hey girls" Candice said.

"Candice we've got some good news Chris is gonna come to the party and he really likes you" Lita said.

"Really thanks guy's now what am I gonna wear" Candice said.

"Come on let's go shopping" Stacie said.

"We can't we've got class soon" Lita said.

"We'll just have to miss it Candice needs something to wear" Stacie said.

"Ok but at this rate we'll all be repeating the year" Lita said.

"I don't think it would be that bad we can always catch up" Stacie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the review's I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my Nan died so I couldn't really write.

**Chapter 26**

When Trish got up she got a message from Lita.

"Hey Trish how's Canada I hope you doing ok when are you coming home everyone's missing you can you ring me when you get this message" Lita said.

"Hey Trish are you ready to go" Christian asked.

"Yeah" Trish said.

Then they went to go and get something to eat.

"Trish is there anything wrong you look a bit down" Christian asked.

"I'm ok" Trish said.

"Are you sure" Christian asked.

"I'm just missing home that's all I love being here but I don't know I just didn't realize how much I would miss home" Trish said.

"Trish I know how you feel I miss being at home as well but I promise you we're gonna have the best day ever" Christian said.

"Don't you have practice today" Trish asked.

"No I have the day off so I thought we could go out and do something" Christian said.

"Ok cool I'm just gonna go back upstairs and get ready" Trish said.

"Trish you look great" Christian said.

"Thanks Christian so where are we going" Trish asked.

"That's surprise" Christian said.

"Ok lets go" Trish said.

Then they got in his car and Christian took her to the Sacramento Kings stadium.

"What are we doing here" Trish asked.

"All will be revealed in time" Christian said.

"Ok but this better be good" Trish said.

"It will be trust me" Christian said.

Then they went inside and Christian had all these lights set up and flowers everywhere.

"I can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"I wanted to show you how much I care" Christian said.

"Christian this is so sweet thank you" Trish said.

"No thank you for being here" Christian said and Trish started crying "baby don't cry" Christian said and kissed her.

Then they went on the ice.

"Christian how did you get to be so romantic" Trish asked.

"I don't know really I guess I'm just one of a kind" Christian said.

"That you are" Trish said and kissed him.

"Are you ready to eat" Christian asked.

"Yeah I'm a bit hungry" Trish said.

Then Christian led her to the back where he set a romantic table for two.

"I can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"I'm glad you like it" Christian said.

"I love it" Trish said.

Then they ate the food.

"Christian thank you for being here for me you've made the worst week in my life the best" Trish said.

"Trish thank you for being here and I hope you know I'll always be here for you" Christian said.

"Thanks Christian" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Christian's coach came in.

"Hey coach" Christian said.

"Hey Christian this must be Trish it's nice to meet you" The coach said.

"You too" Trish said and shook his hand.

"Christian we've got a game tomorrow so you're gonna have to clean this place up" The coach said.

"Yes coach" Christian said.

"I'll leave you too it" The coach said.

"Thanks coach" Christian said.

"Christian we've got practice before the game tomorrow" The coach said.

"Ok coach I'll be there" Christian said.

"Trish it was nice meeting you" The coach said.

"You too" Trish said.

Then the coach left.

"I guess I better get stared on this place" Christian said.

"Christian I don't mind helping you" Trish said.

"Trish I'll do it I couldn't ask you to help me" Christian said.

"Christian you're not asking I'm offering and I would feel bad if you had to clean up this place by yourself" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Christian said.

An hour later they were finished and the headed back to the hotel.

"Christian thanks for a wonderful day today it's been the best day since I've been here" Trish said and kissed him.

"I'm glad you liked it" Christian said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 27 **

After class John, Randy and Matt went to see Chris.

"Hey guy's what's up" Chris asked.

"Chris we know you wanna go to the party so we're willing to help you to dance" Matt said.

"Guys I don't think so" Chris said.

"Why not man" Matt asked.

"I just don't wanna ok" Chris said and walked off.

"Now what are we gonna do" Matt asked.

"We're gonna have to tell the girls we tried but it didn't work" John said.

"I hope that works" Matt said.

"We should be going now to get ready" John said.

"Ok cool how about we meet at my house in an hour" Matt said.

"Ok cool" John said.

"All the girls are at Lita's getting ready so I said we'd meet them there" Randy said.

"Ok cool" John said.

When Matt got home Jeff was watching TV.

"Hey Jeff are you coming tonight" Matt asked.

"Matt I don't think I'll be that much fun" Jeff said.

"Jeff come on man what do you think Trish is doing moping around I don't think so, bro you need to move on" Matt said.

"Matt you just don't get it I love her I'm miserable without her" Jeff said.

"Jeff then why don't you come it will make you feel better" Matt said.

"I might later so how did it go with Chris" Jeff asked.

"Not so good" Matt said.

"Man you guys are in trouble" Jeff said.

"I know Jeff I'm just gonna go upstairs and get ready" Matt said.

"Ok cool I'm gonna stay here and watch TV" Jeff said.

While the girls were getting ready Trish rang Lita.

"Hey Trish what's up" Lita asked.

"Not much I got your message earlier so I thought I'd ring and see what's up" Trish said.

"Not much we're just on are way to a party" Lita said.

"Cool have fun how is everyone" Trish asked.

"Everyone's fine" Lita said.

"So how are you and Randy" Trish asked.

"We're fine" Lita said.

"I can't believe you're still together" Trish said.

"Why" Lita asked.

"Lita, Randy's a player but then again look at how Jeff turned out" Trish said.

"Trish you should see Jeff he's miserable without you" Lita said.

"Lita please don't" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I won't but when are you coming back" Lita asked.

"Next week" Trish said.

"How's Canada" Lita asked.

"It's wonderful" Trish said.

"So what been happening with you" Lita asked.

"Me and Christian are together" Trish said.

"I can't say I'm surprised at that but are you sure it's a good idea if your still hung up on Jeff" Lita asked.

"Lita I don't have any feelings for Jeff I would be happy if I never see him again" Trish said.

"Ok Trish well I better go I've got to get ready" Lita said.

"Ok I'll speak to you soon have fun and tell everyone I said hi" Trish said.

"Ok I will later Trish" Lita said.

"So how is Trish" Torrie asked.

"She's fine she'll be home next week" Lita said.

"Cool the guy's should be here soon" Torrie said.

"Girls are you sure Chris is coming" Candice asked.

"Yeah I think he's coming with the guys but he might meet us there" Stacie said.

"Cool are you sure about this dress" Candice asked.

"Candice you look great Chris will love it" Stacie said.

Then there was a nock on the door.

"That's probably the guys" Lita said and went to get the door.

Then Lita opened the door and Randy, Matt and John were there.

"Hey baby you look great" Randy said and kissed her.

"What's happened where's Chris" Lita asked.

"He's not coming" Randy said.

"What do you mean he's not coming" Lita asked.

"We tried but he wouldn't come" John said.

"So what are we gonna do about it" Lita asked.

"What do you mean we you got her hopes up it's up to you to let her know what's happened alright" Matt asked.

"Well said Matt" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Matt said.

"Ok we won't say anything and hopefully he turns up at the party" Lita said.

Then Stacie, Torrie and Candice walked in.

"Baby you look great" John said.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" Torrie said and kissed him.

"Stacie you look wow" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Stacie said and kissed him.

"How about we get this show on the road" Randy said.

"Ok but where's Chris" Candice asked.

"He's gonna meet us there" Stacie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 28**

When they got to the party John said guys we'll catch up with you later and took Torrie's hand.

"Where are we going" Torrie asked.

"To get a drink" John said.

"Ok come on" Torrie said.

"Guys where's Chris" Candice asked.

"Maybe he's running late" Stacie said.

"I guess" Candice said.

"Baby would you like to dance" Randy asked.

"I'd love too" Lita said.

"Candice we'll catch up with you later come on Matt" Stacie said.

While Randy and Lita were dancing.

"Randy I feel terrible about Candice she sitting there all by herself" Lita said.

"Baby maybe you should tell her the truth that Chris isn't coming" Randy said.

"I guess your right" Lita said.

"You go over and talk to her while I go and get a drink" Randy said.

"Ok baby" Lita said and kissed him.

Then she went and sat next to Candice.

"Candice I don't think he's coming" Lita said.

"I guess not" Candice said.

"Candice I'm really sorry" Lita said.

"It's ok" Candice said.

Then Randy came over and handed Lita her drink.

"Thank you baby" Lita said.

"Guy's I'm gonna go outside and get some air" Candice said.

"Do you want me to come with you" Lita asked.

"No it's ok have fun with Randy" Candice said.

While Candice was outside sitting on the wall Jeff walked past and saw Candice.

"Hey Candice why aren't you inside" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to be by myself" Candice said.

"Is this about Chris" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" Candice said.

"Candice he really likes you" Jeff said.

"So why aint he here" Candice asked.

"I don't think I should be telling you this but he can't dance so he embarrassed by it" Jeff said.

"Really" Candice said.

"Yeah he thought if he'd came everyone would be laughing at him" Jeff said.

"Really Jeff do you know where he is" Candice asked.

"Yeah he's at work" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Candice said.

"Don't tell him I said anything" Jeff asked.

"Don't worry I won't" Candice said.

Then Jeff went inside.

"Jeff you made it" Matt said.

"Yeah I thought about what you said and your right so here I am" Jeff said.

"I'm glad Jeff would you like a drink" Matt asked.

"Don't worry Matt I'll get my own, you have fun with Stacie" Jeff said.

"Ok later bro" Matt said.

While Jeff was getting a drink he saw all of his friends being happy and in love and he thought why can't it be me. Then Lita came over.

"Hey Jeff" Lita said and hugged him.

"Hey Lita so how many have you had" Jeff asked.

"Not many just a few dance with me" Lita asked.

"I don't think so" Jeff said.

"Please" Lita said.

"I think Randy might have a problem with that" Jeff said.

"You don't mind do you baby" Lita asked.

"No go ahead" Randy said.

"See, come on dance with me" Lita asked.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then they started dancing when the song finished.

"I'm gonna go now" Jeff said.

"One more dance" Lita said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then his and Trish's song came on.

"Lita I can't" Jeff said and walked off.

Then Lita went after him.

"Jeff what's wrong" Lita asked.

"That was are song" Jeff said.

"Jeff what song" Lita asked.

"Back at One" Jeff said.

"What about it" Lita asked.

"That was mine and Trish's song it's the song where I told her I loved her for the first time" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm so sorry" Lita said.

"It's not your fault I overreacted it's just a song" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish still loves you I know she does she's just not thinking strait" Lita said.

"Lita I miss her so much" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know you do come here" Lita said and hugged him.

"Can I ask you something and please tell me the truth" Jeff asked.

"Ok Jeff what is it" Lita asked.

"I know you still speak to Trish" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why" Lita asked.

"Is she with Christian" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry Jeff she is" Lita said.

"I've lost her haven't I" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Jeff she's coming back soon, maybe then you can win her back" Lita said.

"I hope so come on let's go back inside and finish that dance" Jeff said.

"Ok come on" Lita said.

Then they went back inside and Lita couldn't believe her eye's Randy was kissing some girl then Lita ran out and Jeff went after her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 29 **

After Lita left John went up to Randy.

"Randy what the hell are you doing" John asked.

"What do you mean" Randy asked.

"Randy you idiot you were just kissing some girl" John said.

"No I wasn't she kissed me where's Lita" Randy asked.

"She left man" John said.

"Why" Randy asked.

"Randy I'll talk to you in the morning when your sober, Matt can you call Randy a taxi before he get's into more trouble" John said.

"I gotta go and see Lita" Randy said.

"Do you think that's a good idea" Matt asked.

"I have too I need to explain what happened" Randy said.

"Don't you think you should wait until the morning" Matt asked.

"No I don't" Randy said and walked off.

Then he walked to Lita's house and Jeff answered the door.

"Hey Jeff can I talk to Lita" Randy asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you how could you do it man that girl loves you" Jeff said.

"I love her too alright the girl kissed me do you think I wanted this to happen" Randy asked.

"Alright I'll go and see if she'll speak to you" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Randy said.

Then Jeff went upstairs to see Lita and she was laying on her bed crying.

"Lita, Randy's here to see you" Jeff said.

"Jeff can you please tell him to go I can't talk to him now" Lita said.

"Lita for what its worth I think Randy is really sorry this happened" Jeff said.

"Please Jeff don't" Lita said.

"Ok Lita I'll tell him to go" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went downstairs.

"I'm sorry Randy she doesn't want to talk to you" Jeff said.

"Jeff can you tell her I love her and I'm sorry" Randy asked.

"Ok later Randy" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went back upstairs to see Lita.

"Lita, Randy told me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff how could he do it" Lita asked.

"I don't know you could say it's the same thing that happened to me and Trish how could I have been so stupid I bet Randy's hating himself right now" Jeff said.

Then the phone rang.

"Jeff can you get that I don't wanna talk to anyone right now" Lita said.

So Jeff answered the phone.

"Hey Lita how was the party" Trish asked.

"Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff what are you doing answering Lita's phone where is she" Trish asked.

"She's here she doesn't want to talk to anyone, Trish when are you coming home" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I don't know can you put Lita on please" Trish said.

"Trish I'm so sorry can you please forgive me I'm a wreck without you, you make me whole" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't can you please put Lita on" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then he handed the phone to Lita.

"Hey Trish" Lita said.

"Hey Lita what's Jeff doing there" Trish asked.

"He's just being a really good friend" Lita said.

"Lita you sound upset what's happened" Trish asked.

"Let's just say you were right about Randy" Lita said.

"I'm sorry Lita I'm gonna be home in a few days" Trish said.

"I thought you were staying for another week" Lita asked.

"I was but my dad said I gotta come home coz I'm missing too much school" Trish said.

"Ok cool tell me when your back and we can go shopping or something and catch up" Lita said.

"Ok I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Trish I couldn't help but over here but are you going home soon" Christian asked.

"Yeah I have too" Trish said.

"Trish I don't want you to go" Christian said.

"Baby I have too, I'll come over and see you and you can come and see me" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I was gonna do this in a place a bit more special but any way's here it goes Trish I can't imagine not being with you will you do me that honor of being my wife" Christian asked.

Then he pulled out a ring and Trish just looked at him she didn't know what to say.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 30**

After a few minutes Christian grew worried coz she was just staring at him not saying anything.

"Trish can you here me" Christian asked.

"You wanna what" Trish asked.

"I wanna marry you if you'll have me" Christian said.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Trish said and kissed him.

After Jeff left Lita's he went back to the party and he saw Matt.

"Hey Matt where's Randy" Jeff asked.

"We sent him home so he could sober up" Matt said.

"I'm gonna have a word with him tomorrow how could he to that to her" Jeff said.

"Jeff for what it's worth I'm sure he'll regret it in the morning" John said.

"I'm sure he will so what's been happening since I left" Jeff asked.

"Not much, me and Torrie are gonna go soon" John said.

"How are you too" Jeff asked.

"We're great I love her I never thought I would feel this way about a girl" John said.

"I'm happy for ya man" Jeff said.

"I guess I should be thanking you two" John said.

"What for" Jeff asked.

"Do you remember when you said one day we'd find a girl that we'd won't to be with and I was like no way well you we're right" John said.

"Yeah if only I hadn't been an idiot and lost my girl" Jeff said.

"Don't worry man I'm sure she'll come back" John said.

"I hope ya right have you seen Candice and Chris yet" Jeff asked.

"Not yet" Matt said.

Then Stacy came over.

"Come on Matt let's dance" Stacy said.

"Ok baby, guy's I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Well I best be going back to Torrie later Jeff" John said.

"Later John" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to get a drink and he watched his friends being so happy and he thought why can't it be me.

By the time Candice got to Chris's job he was just finishing she really wished she'd took a cab.

"Hey Candice what are you doing here" Chris asked.

"I came to see you" Candice said.

"Ok why" Chris asked.

"I hope you don't mind but I really wanted to go to the party with you" Candice said.

"I wanted to go with you as well but the thing is I can't dance too good" Chris said.

"That doesn't matter Chris I really like you" Candice said.

"I like you too how about we head to the party" Chris said.

"I'd loved too but it took me ages to get here" Candice said.

"It won't take us that long I've got my car so what do you stay" Chris asked.

"Come on lets go" Candice said and took his hand.

Then they went to the party.

"Hey Candice, Chris I'm glad you came" Jeff said.

"Me too Candice would you like to dance" Chris asked.

"I'd love too" Candice said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 31 **

The next day when Randy woke up he had a massive headache so he decided to go downstairs to get an aspirin and his mom was cooking breakfast.

"Morning sweetie would you like some breakfast" his mom asked.

"No thanks mom" Randy said and rushed to the bathroom.

"Are you ok" his mom called out to him?

"I will be in a minute mom" Randy said.

A few minutes later Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure your ok" his mom asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine mom I'm gonna go for a morning run it might help me with my hang over" Randy said.

"Ok sweetie but if it get's any worse go and see a doctor" his mom said.

"Yes mom" Randy said.

While Randy was running he bumped into Jeff.

"Hey Randy how's your head this morning" Jeff asked.

"It's ok how's Lita" Randy asked.

"She's not good man" Jeff said.

"Jeff I never meant for it to happen you've got to believe me" Randy said.

"I do man and I'm sure Lita knows deep down but you just need to give her time" Jeff said.

"Are you gonna see her today" Randy asked.

"I'm on my way there now" Jeff said.

"Can you tell her I love her and I'm sorry" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I will" Jeff said.

Then Randy kept on running and he bumped into John and Torrie.

"Hey Randy what are you doing running I thought for sure you'd still be in bed" John said.

"Running helps me when I have a hang over" Randy said.

"Dam it would just make me worse, have you spoke to Lita yet" John asked.

"No I've tried but she won't talk to me" Randy said.

"I'm sorry man well we'll see you later me and Torrie are heading to the tracks before we go to the boxing match" John said.

"You got tickets you are so lucky" Randy said.

"I know later Randy" John said.

"Later John I might go over and see Lita" Randy said.

"Randy you just need to give Lita time" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie I think your right" Randy said.

"Later Randy" Torrie said.

"Later Torrie" Randy said.

Then Randy continued with his running and he bumped into Stacie who was coming out of the drug store and she dropped her bag so Randy helped her pick it up and he noticed a pregnancy test but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry Stacie" Randy said.

"That's ok" Stacie said.

"Stacie I gotta go I'll see you later" Randy said.

Then he carried on running and thought poor Matt I wonder if he knows. By the time he got home there was a message on his phone from Jeff so he listened to it.

"I tried man but she doesn't want to know" Jeff said.

Then Randy rang Jeff.

"Hey thanks Jeff I'll try and speak to her later" Randy said.

"Ok later Randy" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 32 **

After John and Torrie left Randy they were walking to the tracks.

"John I don't really feel like going to the tracks today how about we do something else" Torrie asked.

"Ok what would you like to do" John asked.

"How about we go shopping I wanna get a few bit's before we go to the boxing" Torrie said.

"Ok come on lets go" John said.

When they got there they bumped into Lita and Jeff.

"Hey Lita, Jeff" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie, John" Lita said.

"Hey Lita, Jeff what are you doing here" John asked.

"Lita wanted to get some new clothes and I said I'd come with her but I wish I didn't now" Jeff said.

"John, Jeff me and Lita will meet you in about half an hour we know how much you both hate to shop" Torrie said.

"Ok baby me and Jeff will go to the arcade" John said.

"Ok how about we meet at Starbucks in half an hour" Torrie said.

"Ok cool" John said and kissed her.

Then John and Jeff went to the arcade.

"So Jeff what's been going on with you" John asked.

"Nothing it's still the same" Jeff said.

"I take it you still haven't talked to Trish" John asked.

"I talked to her the other day I just wish she'd come back I miss her so much" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't worry man you'll work it out" John said.

"I hope so too" Jeff said.

"So how's Lita" John asked.

"She's miserable I hope she works things out with Randy" Jeff said.

"Me too she's good for him and I have to say I've never seen Randy feel this way about a girl before" John said.

"I know but sometimes we're idiots" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" John asked.

"Well look at me and Trish I screwed that up and now I've lost her, now Randy he's just gone and done the same thing" Jeff said.

"You gotta point but I really think you both regret it" John said.

"Of course but that doesn't stop us doing something so stupid in the first place, we really need to think before we do things" Jeff said.

"True so what are you gonna do when Trish comes back" John asked.

"I'm planning a little some thing and I hope it will work coz I'm dying with out her" Jeff said.

"I'm sure it will work man she loves you" John said.

While Lita and Torrie were shopping Torrie picked out an outfit for the match.

"I like that" Lita said.

"Me too so how are you feeling today" Torrie asked.

"I'm ok I guess I just wish last night hadn't happened" Lita said.

"I'm sure Randy does as well" Torrie said.

"I can't believe he would do that to me" Lita said.

"Who knows what goes through their heads when they decide to screw up the best thing that's ever happened to them" Torrie said.

"I know, Trish's coming home tomorrow" Lita said.

"Really Jeff will be happy" Torrie said.

"I know I really hope they get back together" Lita said.

"Me too maybe we should be getting back to the guys" Torrie said.

"Ok come on" Lita said.

Then they went to Starbucks.

"Hey baby, Lita I ordered you both and espresso" John said.

"Thanks John where's Jeff" Lita asked.

"He went to the toilet" John said.

"Oh ok I'm gonna go and get some of them apple cakes" Lita said.

"Lita can you get me some please" John asked.

"Ok" Lita said.

"I need to go home before we go to the fight I'm gonna get changed" Torrie said.

"Why you look great" John said.

"Why thank you but I brought a new outfit and I wanna show it off" Torrie said.

"Ok baby" John said and kissed her.

A couple of minutes later Lita came back and she handed John some cakes.

"Thanks Lita" John said.

"Jeff's been a long time in the bathroom I hope he's alright" Lita said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" John said.

"John why don't you check" Torrie said.

"Why I'm sure he'll be out when he's finished" John said.

"John please" Torrie asked.

"Ok I'm going" John said.

Then John went to the bathroom and Jeff wasn't in there so he went back to the table.

"He's not there" John said.

"What do you mean he's not there" Lita asked.

"He must have left" John said.

"Why would he do that" Lita asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to do anymore shopping so he went home" John said.

"Well that's not right to just leave without saying anything how am I gonna get home" Lita said.

"Don't worry Lita we'll walk you home" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie I sometimes wonder what goes through Jeff's head" Lita said.

"Maybe he's colored his hair too much it's gone to his head" John said and they all burst out laughing.

Then Jeff came in.

"Hey guys what's so funny" Jeff asked.

"Jeff where were you" Lita asked.

"I went to the toilet" Jeff said.

"No you never John went in there and you weren't there" Lita said.

"Oh after I went to get some more die for my hair" Jeff said.

"You could have told us I thought you'd just left me here" Lita said.

"Why would think that" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, Lita we'll see you tomorrow at school" John said.

"Ok later John, Torrie" Lita said.

"John I'll see you tomorrow at practice" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 33 **

After Christian had practice Trish was packing her bag.

"Babe are you sure you have to go back" Christian asked.

"As much as I want to stay Carolina is my home and I have to finish school I've all ready missed so much being here" Trish said.

"Ok, ok I'm really gonna miss you and the first chance I get I'm gonna come and visit you" Christian said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"So when are you leaving" Christian asked.

"I'm getting a taxi in a minute my flight leaves in a hour" Trish said.

"Do you want me to come to the airport with you" Christian asked.

"No it's gonna be hard as it is" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Christian said and kissed her good bye.

When John and Torrie got to her house there was no one home.

"John I'm just gonna go and get ready" Torrie said.

"Ok would you mind if I made something to eat" John asked.

"No of course not help yourself" Torrie said.

While John was eating a sandwich Torrie came in the kitchen when John saw her he nearly chocked on his food.

"You like" Torrie asked.

"Baby you have no idea you look wow" John said.

"Why thank you" Torrie said.

"How about we miss the match and stay here" John said.

"John stop being silly" Torrie said.

"What I'm being honest I don't think I wanna share you with the world looking like that" John said.

"John stop your making me blush" Torrie said.

"I mean it I've never seen you look more beautiful" John said.

"You are too cute" Torrie said and kissed him.

"So what do you say should we miss the fight" John asked.

"John we can't it's like the biggest fight of the year" Torrie said.

"True but I'd much rather spend my evening with just you" John said.

"John that is so sweet but I really wanna see the fight how about after the main event we come back here and watch a movie" Torrie said.

"I like the sound of that" John said.

"I thought you would" Torrie said.

Then they went to the fight.

"Ok so who do you want to win" Torrie asked.

"The one who wins" John said.

"John" Torrie said.

"What ok I want Jones to win" John said.

"I want Hopkins but I'm not really that bothered now if it was Tyson that would be different" Torrie said.

"True may the best one win" John said.

"I'll toast to that" Torrie said.

After the fight John and Torrie went to Torrie's place.

"John I'm just gonna make some popcorn you can go and pick a movie if you want" Torrie said.

"Ok cool" John said.

A couple of minutes later Torrie came back in with the popcorn and handed John some as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks babe" John said.

"So what movie did you put in" Torrie asked.

"I put in Love and Basketball" John said.

"Cool I love that movie" Torrie said.

"Me too and I can also relate to it I love basketball and my dad walked out on me and my mom as well" John said.

"I'm sorry" Torrie said.

"No it's ok it was a few years ago he's got a new wife now and a son" John said.

"Dam" Torrie said.

"Yeah I've never seen the boy I haven't spoke to my father since he left" John said.

"Dam I'm sorry John" Torrie said.

"No it's ok I don't wanna see him anyway" John said.

"John I wish there was something I could do" Torrie said.

"You are doing something you're here, you do know I love you don't you I've never felt this way about anybody before you make me a better person" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

Then she took his hand and led him to her room.

"Are you sure you're ready" John asked.

"I've never been more ready" Torrie said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 34 **

The next day Randy was getting ready for school.

"Randy are you ready yet you're gonna be late" his mom called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute mom" Randy said.

Then he grabbed his bag and went downstairs.

"Bye mom" Randy said.

Then he got into his car and drove to school when he got there John had just arrived and he had a new BMW convertible.

"Nice car John" Randy said.

"Thanks man my mom brought it for me yesterday it was in the drive when I got home this morning" John said.

"Cool you are so lucky where's Torrie" Randy asked.

"After I left her place this morning to get washed and changed I went back and she's left with your girlfriend" John said.

"Ex girlfriend" Randy said.

"You still haven't made up" John asked.

"No I've tried talking to her but she won't listen to me" Randy said.

"You know what women are like" John said.

"No John what are we like" Torrie asked coming up behind him.

"Beautiful creatures" John said.

"I love you too" Torrie said and kissed him.

"Hey Torrie where's Lita" Randy asked.

"She'll be here in a minute" Torrie said.

Then Lita walked passed.

"Hey John, Torrie I'll meet you later" Lita said.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

And Lita just carried on walking.

"Torrie has Lita said anything about us to you" Randy asked.

"Randy I don't want to get involved but you need to give her time she's not ready to forgive you yet" Torrie said.

"I told her I was sorry what else does she won't me to do" Randy asked.

Then Jeff, Matt, Stacie, Chris and Candice walked up to them.

"Hey guys" John said.

"Where's Lita" Stacie asked.

"She's inside" Torrie said.

"Let me guess why" Stacie said.

"Stacie it's not my fault" Randy said.

"Who's fault is it then" Stacie asked.

"Stacie this has nothing to do with you" Randy said.

"Yes it does when you hurt my best friend" Stacie said.

"Stacie that's a bit harsh" Matt said.

"No Matt it's ok Stacie is right this is my fault but I am sorry I just want everything to go back to the way it was" Randy said.

Then they went to class and Randy went up to Lita.

"Baby we need to talk" Randy said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Lita said.

"Lita please" Randy said.

He looked as though he was gonna cry.

"Ok" Lita said.

Then they went outside.

"So what did you want to say that I haven't herd before" Lita asked.

"Lita I love you, you have to believe me that girl at the party kissed me I swear I would never cheat on you" Randy said.

"Randy how am I supposed to believe you" Lita asked.

"Lita please you have to believe me what do I have to do for you to believe me" Randy asked.

"Nothing I don't want you to do anything, Randy I want to be with you but I can't trust you I'm sorry" Lita said and walked off.

"Lita!" Randy yelled after her but she carried on walking.

Then Randy went back into class.

"Where's Lita" Stacie asked.

"She left" Randy said.

"Why" Stacie asked.

"Good morning class" Mrs McMahon said.

"Morning Mrs McMahon" The class said.

After class the girls went to find Lita and the guys went to get something to eat then they went back into the yard and Lita was there with Stacie, Torrie and Candice they went and sat down.

"Look at her what am I supposed to do without her" Randy said.

"Randy why can't you just go over and talk to her" John asked.

"I've tried but she won't listen to me. She's got it in her head that I cheated on her and she won't believe me" Randy said.

"Randy have you thought about it from her point off view what if you walked in on Lita kissing some guy and she told you the guy kissed her would you believe her" Jeff asked.

"No I guess not I never thought about it like that before" Randy said.

"So what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"I'll think of something" Randy said.

"Hurry up I won't you two work it out so we can go back to having lunch with are girls" Matt said.

"You guy's go over I need to do something" Randy said.

"Ok man" John said.

Then they went over to the girls.

"Where's Randy gone" Torrie asked.

"He's just gone to do something, Lita you do know that man loves you he's driving himself crazy" John said.

"John I love him too and this hasn't exactly been a bed of roses for me either" Lita said.

"I know Lita" John said.

Then the bell rang so they went back to class and Randy wasn't there.

After he left school he went to the mall and brought himself a suit then he went to the florist and brought her some flowers. After that he drove back into school with his stereo blasting and he drove all the way through the school yard until he reached there class room. And everyone looked out of the window and Randy got out of his car.

"Randy turn that music off" Mr Piper said.

"What!" Randy said and turned it off.

"Randy why aren't you in class" Mr Piper asked.

"There was something I needed to do" Randy said.

"And what would that be" Mr Piper asked.

"Is Lita here" Randy asked.

Then Lita went over to the window.

"Randy what are you doing and what are you wearing" Lita asked.

"I needed to show you how much I love you" Randy said and handed her the roses.

Then Lita climbed out of the window.

"We need to talk" Lita said and grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to the other end of the yard.

"So what do you think" Randy asked and Lita slapped him.

"Randy I can't believe you embarrassed me like that" Lita said.

"Lita I'm sorry I just wanted to show you how much I love you, Lita will you please forgive me for being an idiot" Randy said.

"How could I not after that but next time you want to show me you love me or say you're sorry do it more privately" Lita said.

"Ok so does that mean we're back together" Randy asked.

"I guess so but if I ever catch you cheating on me again that's it we're finished" Lita said.

"Lita I won't I promise" Randy said.

"Good cause I don't want to go through this again" Lita said and kissed him.

Then they went back in to the school and everyone was cheering and Lita put her head on Randy's shoulder.

"It's about time you two sorted yourself out" John said.

"Randy I hope you know that you've got detention" Mr Piper said.

"It was worth it" Randy said.

"Randy after class can you park your car back in the car park" Mr Piper said.

"Yes sir" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A couple of hours later Lita went home and Trish was there.

"Trish your back" Lita said.

"It's good to be back I loved being in Canada but I needed to come home" Trish said.

"Have you spoke to Jeff yet" Lita asked.

"No I haven't and I don't think I will so what's been happening" Trish asked.

"Not much me and Randy got back together, so what's been happening with you" Lita asked.

"Not much" Trish said.

"So what happened between you and Christian" Lita asked.

"We're together" Trish said.

"Really what about Jeff" Lita asked.

"I'm not with Jeff anymore" Trish said.

"Isn't Christian in Canada" Lita asked.

"He is, he's gonna come over for thanksgiving" Trish said.

"That's ages away" Lita said.

"I know but it's the only time he get's off and I might go and visit him but first I need to catch up with school" Trish said.

"You haven't missed much" Lita said.

"That's good I gotta go home soon" Trish said.

"Ok ring me when you get in" Lita said.

"I will" Trish said.

Then Lita noticed the diamond ring on Trish's finger.

"Trish what is that" Lita asked.

"Lita I'm engaged to Christian" Trish said.

"What, how, where!" Lita said.

"He proposed the other day and I said yes" Trish said.

"Trish you can't be serious" Lita asked.

"I'm very serious I love Christian" Trish said.

"But what about Jeff he's not gonna handle this very well" Lita said.

"Lita I'm not with Jeff anymore" Trish said.

"Trish I know that but this is gonna crush him I've never seen Jeff like this before and this might tip him over the edge" Lita said.

"Ok Lita what should I do I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna hurt Jeff either" Trish said.

"Trish you need to do what's right if you don't tell him and he finds out from someone else that's gonna crush him but if you tell him he might take it easier" Lita said.

"Lita I was thinking on the flight that I wouldn't tell him" Trish said.

"Ok Trish but I'm pretty sure he'll figure it out when he see's your ring" Lita said.

"I never thought of that, I'll just take my ring off" Trish said.

"Trish I don't think that this is a good idea people are gonna get hurt" Lita said.

"I don't think that there's anything else I can do" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I won't say anything but your gonna have to tell people eventually" Lita said.

"I know and I will Lita I gotta go I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Bye Trish" Lita said.

After Trish left Randy came over.

"Baby are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Yeah just let me get my coat" Lita said.

"Ok baby was that who I thought it was" Randy asked.

"Yeah Trish has come back" Lita said.

"Cool I'll just ring Jeff and tell him" Randy said.

"Ok cool" Lita said.

Then Randy went and rang Jeff.

"Hey Randy what's up" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, Trish is back I just saw her" Randy said.

"Really where is she" Jeff asked.

"I don't know maybe she went home" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 36**

After Jeff got of the phone to Randy he went to Trish's house and Torrie was there.

"Hey Torrie is Trish here" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff yeah she is" Torrie said.

"Can I please see her" Jeff asked.

Then Trish came over.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"Trish we need to talk" Jeff said.

"You better come in" Trish said.

"Trish I'll speak to you later bye Jeff" Torrie said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Trish asked.

"Trish I've missed you so much and I just wanna explain what happened" Jeff said.

"Jeff there's nothing to say" Trish said.

"Please Trish just let me explain what happened" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff but this isn't gonna change anything" Trish said.

"When Christian first came back I was jealous I knew you would never cheat on me but I just wasn't handling him being here very well" Jeff said.

"Jeff what has this got to do with you cheating on me" Trish asked.

"It all leads up to it" Jeff said.

"Ok carry on" Trish said.

"I went to the shark pool to look for you but you weren't there and I saw Maria and Torrie there so I asked them if they'd seen you. And Maria said they saw you earlier and that you were with Christian" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's wrong with that you knew I was with Christian" Trish said.

"I know that, I haven't finished, then Maria said that you were hugging and kissing" Jeff said.

"What and you believed her" Trish asked.

"No I didn't but then Torrie said that it was true and I couldn't believe it that you would do that to me, I've never been so broken in all my life, so I had a few drinks and it just happened I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm so sorry I hurt you will you please forgive me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I forgive you but I can't be with you I'm sorry" Trish said.

Then Jeff started singing.

**Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane**

And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee 

Then Jeff got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Jeff what are you doing" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you I've never loved anybody as much as I love you and I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm gonna show you everyday for the rest of are lives just how much you mean to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't deal with this right now" Trish said.

"Ok when you're ready you can give me your answer" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 37**

A couple of days later Trish went to see Jeff.

"Hi Jeff we need to talk" Trish said.

"The answers no isn't it" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I can't be with you" Trish said.

"Trish please forgive me there's nothing in the world I want more than to be with you" Jeff said.

"Jeff please" Trish pleaded.

"Trish can you honestly say you don't love me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm with Christian, I'm sorry but it's over" Trish said.

"Trish I know you still love me and one day we'll be together again, because we're meant to be together" Jeff said.

"Jeff if that's true how could you cheat on me" Trish asked.

"Trish I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta go" Trish said needing to get out of there.

"I'm not giving up on us I'll wait forever for you" Jeff called after her.

Then Trish went to meet Lita before school and Randy was there.

"Hi Randy is Lita here" Trish asked.

"Yeah come in so how are you how was Canada" Randy asked.

"It was great" Trish said.

"Cool have you seen Jeff" Randy asked.

"Yeah I saw him earlier" Trish said.

"Trish I hope you do give him a second chance Jeff's been dieing here without you" Randy said.

"Randy please don't" Trish said.

"Ok" Randy said.

"Hey Trish what's up" Lita asked coming into the room.

"Not much I was just wondering if I could come to school with you" Trish said.

"Of course we leave in about 10 minutes" Lita said.

"Ok cool thanks Lita"

"Trish what are you gonna do about school you do kn ow Jeff''s gonna be there" Lita said.

"Yeah, I've decided I really want us to be friends" Trish said.

"Can you be friends tho you were together for a long time and Jeff still wants to be with you" Randy said.

"I know but if we don't at least try to be friends this will be harder than it already is" Trish said.

"Come on lets go or we're gonna be late" Lita said.

When they got to school John and Torrie were there.

"Hi Trish, Lita, Randy" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie" Trish said.

"It's good to have you back" Torrie said.

Then Stacie came rushing over.

"Oh my god Trish your home" Stacie said and hugged her.

"Hey Stacie I missed you too" Trish said.

"So are you back now" Stacie asked.

"Yeah I couldn't leave for too long this is my home" Trish said.

"We are so having a party" Stacie said.

"Do you think that's wise in your condition" Randy asked.

"Huh what are you going on about Randy" Stacie asked.

"Oh you know how your failing" Randy lied thinking Stacie didn't want anyone to know.

"Randy it's not that bad and I never knew you cared" Stacie said.

"Come on Randy lets go play ball while they catch up" John asked.

"Ok later babe" Randy said and kissed Lita.

"So I'll see you in class" Lita asked.

"Yeah save me a seat" Randy asked.

"So what's up with you and Stacie" John asked.

"Ok if I tell you something promise you won't tell anyone" Randy said.

"Yeah ok what is it" John asked.

"Stacie's Pregnant" Randy said.

"What" John yelled.

"Shush" Randy said.

"What how do you know" John asked.

"The other day I bumped into her and she dropped a pregnancy test" Randy said.

"Dam poor Matt" John said.

"I know it's gonna be well hard for him to raise a kid we're still in high school" Randy said.

"I know, you'd think Matt would seem a bit different but he seems the same to me" John said.

"True I wonder if he knows" Randy said.

"How about we find out" John asked.

"We can't do that" Randy said.

"Why not" John asked.

"We can't just go up to him and say hey Matt is it true your girl up the duff" Randy said.

"Good point" John said.

"What" Jeff yelled hearing the end of their conversation.

"Huh" John asked.

"Stacie's pregnant" Jeff asked.

"We don't know we think she is" Randy said.

"I'm gonna find out" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 38**

After leaving John and Randy, Jeff went to see Matt.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Is it true" Jeff asked.

"Is what true" Matt asked wondering what Jeff was going on about.

"That Stacie's pregnant" Jeff asked.

"What, no where did you hear that" Matt asked shocked.

"I herd Randy and John talking about it" Jeff said.

"What, where are they" Matt asked.

"There at the basketball court" Jeff said.

"Ok come on lets go clear this out" Matt said.

Then they went over to speak to Randy and John.

"Hey Matt" Randy said.

"Hey man where do you get off saying my girl pregnant" Matt asked.

"Sorry man I just thought she was" Randy said.

"What would make you think that" Matt asked.

"The other day I bumped into her and she had a pregnancy test on her" Randy said.

"Huh, what" Matt asked shocked.

"Didn't she tell you" Randy asked.

"Huh" Matt said.

"Matt maybe you should speak to Stacie" John said.

"Huh I, I ah need to sit down" Matt said in shock.

"Matt what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"Huh" Matt said.

"Matt calm down think about Stacie" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Matt's whole life is flashing before his eye's he needs time to come to terms with this" John said.

After 5 minutes Matt still hadn't moved then the bell rang.

"Matt we've got class" Randy said and Matt still didn't move.

"Come on guys I think he needs to be on his own" John said.

"Pregnant, she's pregnant" Matt said.

"Come on Matt lets go to class" Jeff said.

"I'll see you guys later" Jeff said.

"Do you want us to come with you" Jeff asked.

"No I'm fine go to class" Matt said.

"Poor Matt I don't know what I'd do if that was happening to me" John said.

"I know, so Jeff how are you handling Trish being back" Randy asked.

"I'm so happy she's back, we're gonna get back together I know we are" Jeff said.

"Good luck man, so what are you gonna do to win her back" Randy asked.

"I'm just gonna be here and show her I love her, Christian doesn't have nothing on me I own her heart. She's just got a wall there now and I'm gonna break it down she's my life" Jeff said.

"Well if me and Lita have what you have I'll be a happy man" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy so how are you and Lita" Jeff asked.

"We're good" Randy said.

Then they went in class and Randy went to sit with Lita.

"Hi Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff" Trish said.

Then Jeff went to sit down "this is gonna be harder than I thought" Jeff thought.

After Matt left he didn't really know what to do he wasn't ready to be a father, he loved Stacie but this was just to much to handle he needed to talk to her, about what they were gonna do, but know matter what he was gonna be there this was his child she was carrying.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I'm gonna try and update quicker.

**Chapter 39**

At lunch time Stacie was wondering where Matt was he hadn't been in class all morning.

"Jeff where's Matt" Stacie asked.

"I don't know he went somewhere before class, are you ok Stacie" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why" Stacie asked wondering what's going on.

"Just asking" Jeff said.

"Oh ok, so anyway we're having a welcome home party tomorrow for Trish you wanna come" Stacie asked.

"Ok but is that cool with Trish" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Jeff she's fine with it" Stacie said.

"Ok I'm there" Jeff said.

"Ok cool" Stacie said as Matt came rushing over "hey babe where you been" Stacie asked.

"Stacie we need to talk come with me" Matt asked.

"Ok what's going on" Stacie asked.

"I know" Matt said.

"You know what" Stacie asked.

"About the baby" Matt said.

"Huh what are you going on about" Stacie asked.

"Stacie don't worry I'm gonna be here for you know matter what you decide" Matt said.

"Matt what in the hell is going on" Stacie asked.

"Marry me" Matt asked and got down on one knee.

"Matt have you fallen and bumped your head do you need to go and see a doctor" Stacie asked.

"I'm fine, yeah I was a little scared at first but I know I'm gonna be here for you" Matt said.

"Matt I want to know what's going on this is really confusing" Stacie asked.

"Stacie it's confusing to me too but I know we can make this work you me and the baby" Matt said.

"What, what baby" Stacie asked.

"The baby we're having" Matt said.

"What we're not having a baby" Stacie said.

"What but" Matt started to say.

"Matt what would make you think I was pregnant" Stacie asked cutting Matt off.

"I Randy he" Matt stumbled.

"Matt breathe and tell me" Stacie said.

"Randy told me you were pregnant" Matt said.

"He what, where would he get that idea" Stacie asked.

"He saw you with a pregnancy test" Matt said.

"Oh that, that was for my sister she's pregnant not me" Stacie said.

"Thank god, we're both not ready" Matt breathed a shy of relief.

"I know we're both to young it's ok Matt you don't have to marry me" Stacie said.

"Wow ok, but I would have done" Matt said.

"I know and I love you for that" Stacie said and kissed him.

After school Jeff and John were going to the shark pool coz they knew the girls would be there.

"John before we go I wanna buy something for Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok but don't be long" John said.

"I wont" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went and bought Trish some flowers.

"Jeff do you really think buying her flowers is gonna make her come back to you" John asked.

"No but it's a start" Jeff said.

"Ok can we go now Torrie's probably wondering where I am" John said.

"Ok come on" Jeff said.

When they got there Trish, Torrie, Lita and Randy were there.

"Hey Jeff, John" Randy said as they walked over.

"Hey Randy, hey ladies" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff who are the flowers for" Lita asked.

"Hi Trish can I talk to you a minute" Jeff asked.

"Yeah ok" Trish said.

Then they went over to a quite area.

"Trish I know your not ready to forgive me yet but I'll be here waiting when you are" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't you know I'm with Christian" Trish said.

"Why are you with him Trish" Jeff asked.

"That's none of you business" Trish said.

"I think it is" Jeff said.

"No Jeff it's not you gave up that right when you cheated on me" Trish said.

"I'm so sorry about that if I could take it back I would but it's not like I slept with her or anything, we kissed and for that I'm sorry but can you just please try and forgive me" Jeff asked.

"I can't Jeff I just want to be friends can you handle that" Trish asked.

"Yeah coz I know we'll be together again" Jeff said and handed Trish the flowers.

"Jeff you shouldn't" Trish said.

"I wanted too your it for me Trish Stratus and one of these days your gonna realize it" Jeff said and left.

Then Trish went back over to the table.

"Where did Jeff go" Lita asked.

"I don't know he didn't say" Trish said.

"Babe I'll see you later I'm gonna go and talk to Jeff" Randy said.

"Ok I'll come over to yours later and we can watch a movie or something" Lita said.

"I'd like that" Randy said and kissed her.

When Randy got to Jeff's place Jeff was fixing his bike.

"Hey Jeff" Randy said.

"Hey Randy, what's up" Jeff asked.

"Not much I just came over to see if you're alright" Randy said.

"Not really but I will be" Jeff said.

"Jeff I hate to say it but I think Trish has moved on" Randy said.

"Why do you say that" Jeff asked.

"Before you came she was going on and on about some necklace Christian sent her" Randy said.

"Randy he can't buy her heart" Jeff said.

"Jeff maybe her hearts not yours anymore, I really think you both need to move on" Randy said.

"Ok Randy lets just say you were in my shoes and we were talking about Lita here would you move on and let some punk take her away from you" Jeff asked.

"No I wouldn't your right Jeff I really hope you get her back" Randy said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

"I better go, I gotta get home Lita's coming over" Randy said.

"Ok man I'll catch you at the party tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok so you not coming to school" Randy asked.

"No I've got things to do" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 40**

After Randy left Jeff's place he went home to make diner for Lita. His parents were away visiting his brother so they had the whole house to themselves. While he was cooking Lita came in.

"Hey babe" Lita said.

"Hey" Randy said and kissed her.

"This smells nice" Lita said.

"Why thank you" Randy said.

"So how's Jeff" Lita asked as she took a seat by the counter.

"I'm really worried about him I just wish this wasn't happening" Randy said.

"Me too, Trish still loves Jeff I know she does I just hope she realizes before it's too late" Lita said.

While they were watching the movie John came over.

"Hey Randy, Lita" John said as he took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here John" Randy asked annoyed.

"I came to see my best friend why what's up" John asked.

"What's up well as you can see I'm spending the evening with my wonderful girlfriend and we want to be alone so if you wouldn't mind leaving that would be great" Randy said.

"Oh I'm hurt I come all this way to hang out with you and your to busy for you best friend" John played hurt.

"Oh you'll get over it, how about tomorrow I meet you at the basketball courts seeing as you feel so neglected" Randy said.

"Ok cool I'll leave here you're gonna need these we don't want anymore scares" John joked and threw him a pack of condoms.

"Ha ha very funny Cena" Randy yelled as John left.

"What was that about" Lita asked.

"Oh you know Cena, he thinks he's funny" Randy laughed.

"Lets get back to the movie I wanna see what happens" Lita said.

"I love you Li" Randy said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I Love you too" Lita said and kissed him.

"So have you given this singing thing any thought John's been hounding me ever since we heard you sing the other day" Randy asked.

"I can't Randy I love to sing but I can't in front of people it's I don't know it's just weird' Lita sighed.

"Ok but I think you're the best singer I've ever herd" Randy said.

"You're supposed to say that I'm your girlfriend" Lita said.

"What it's true" Randy said.

"Ok if you insist and thank you" Lita said.

"What for" Randy asked.

"For being here and believing in me" Lita said.

"Well thank you too" Randy said and kissed her.

When Jeff got home Matt and Stacie were in the lounge making out.

"Can you two get a room I really don't need to see that" Jeff said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hi Jeff, Matt I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow" Stacie said and kissed him.

"Bye babe" Matt said as Stacie left.

"Bye Stacie" Jeff said and Matt hit him "hey what did I do" Jeff asked rubbing his arm.

"Cock block" Matt said annoyed.

"Oh my bad any way I need your help" Jeff asked.

"Ok what with" Matt asked.

"My plan to get Trish back" Jeff said.

"Jeff maybe you need to quit playing games and both move on" Matt said.

"I love her Matt, I can't be without her anymore and I'm not playing games" Jeff said.

"Ok but whatever is it you have planned I don't think it's gonna work" Matt said.

"Ok maybe not at first but it will eventually" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I'll help so what do you want me to do" Matt asked.

"Can you look after this until tomorrow" Jeff asked.

"Sure what is it" Matt asked.

"You'll see tomorrow" Jeff said hoping this worked.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 41**

Jeff really hoped this worked because he couldn't be without her anymore. This was killing him, everything was ready he just hoped she'd come.

All day Matt, Randy and John had been handing Trish flowers, notes and chocolates, she was starting to wonder what in the hell was going on. She asked the girls and they said they had no clue, but they were gonna find out. Trish hopes they do and soon coz this was weird. She wondered if Jeff was behind it but he hadn't been anywhere near her all day he didn't even try to talk to her during class which she was shocked with, maybe he was finally gonna let her go.

"So what in the hell are you three up to" Lita asked as they approached the guys at the Sharkpool.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy said.

"Come on Randy we know you're up to something you've been giving Trish gifts all day and unless you three have developed a crush or whatever on Trish, which you better not have for your sake. Coz we will beat you for treating us like that" Lita said.

"Ok you know we love you and we wouldn't do that to Jeff, so none of us are into her" Randy said.

"Ok so what is going on and if you don't tell us right now we'll cut you off, you won't see us touch us or anything until we say you can" Lita laughed at the face they were giving her.

"Randy lets tell them" John said.

"We can't Jeff would kills us" Randy said.

"Hey I'm all for helping but I aint gonna lose my girl for it" John said.

"So what's it gonna be" Lita asked.

"Come on Randy lets just tell them" John said.

"Oh ok but you can't say anything to anybody especially Trish" Randy said.

"Ok we won't say anything" Lita said.

"Ok Jeff asked us to give Trish things randomly through the day" Randy said.

"Ok why" Lita asked.

"He has something planned for them" Randy said.

"Ok what is it" Lita asked.

"We don't know we're not noisy like you girls, if he wanted to tell us then fine we were just happy to help" Randy said.

"Ok well I hope it does work coz we just want them to be happy" Lita said.

Trish was on her way out of school when she went to he locker she saw a note telling her to go to the park by the lake and all the questions would be answered then. Part of her wondered who it could be so she wanted to head there but the other part of her thought rationally it could be a sicko stalker so she was in two minds on whether to go or not.

After Jeff had been sitting at the bench for about an hour he wondered if she'd show up he was hoping she would, but it was starting to get dark and she still wasn't here part of him thought maybe she wouldn't come I mean who would go and meet someone in a park near a lake he could be anyone. But part of him believed she would come out of curiosity to see who it is.

Trish decided to go she had to know who it is, if it was some sicko man she had pepper spray in her bag and she wasn't afraid to use it. That when she saw him he looked so good in his tux and if she was mistaken he'd done something to his hair.

"Hi Trish I wondered if you'd turn up" Jeff said.

"Well part of didn't want to you could have been a crazy man" Trish said.

"Well I am crazy, crazy for you" Jeff said and handed her a dozen pink roses.

"You shouldn't have done this" Trish said and took a seat on the bench.

"I know I wanted to" Jeff said as he took a seat next to her.

"Jeff why are you doing this" Trish asked.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, I can't be without you anymore Trish it's killing me" Jeff said.

"Jeff you've got to stop felling like this" Trish sighed.

"How am I supposed to do that" Jeff asked.

"Except that it's over I'm with Christian Jeff you need to move on with your life" Trish said and took off the locket he gave her on their one year anniversary.

"Trish please don't say that I love you I only wanna be with you I know you still love me I can see it in your eye's" Jeff pleaded tears forming in his eye's.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I can't to this anymore it's over and I hope in time you'll be ok with that" Trish said and handed him the locket.

"No it's not over how can it be, we love each other" Jeff cried.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Trish said and started to walk away.

"Trish this is yours I don't want it take it please" Jeff said as he walked over to her.

"I can't Jeff it's time to move on, it's not right for me to have it anymore, no that we're over" Trish said and walked off.

Jeff thought about going after her but he couldn't he wouldn't be able to hear anymore. It really was over. He couldn't believe this was happening, why did this have to happen sure he kissed Maria but that's because he thought Trish was cheating on him with Christian. This was so screwed up he didn't want anyone else all his life he'd been in love with her, she was his best friend, soul mate, she was his everything and now he'd lost her.

Jeff had been sitting there for hours just looking at the picture in the locket it was taken two years ago at a beach party at Stacie's. They were so happy and in love there he wished they could go back to that. But he knew they couldn't she didn't went them to be together anymore so he was gonna let her go, even if it killed him, he just wanted her to be happy.

"I love you Trish" Jeff screamed as he threw the locket in the lake.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 42**

It's been three months now since Jeff and Trish broke up, Jeff was still finding it hard to deal with seeing her everyday and not being with her. They remained friends because even though it hurt not being with her he couldn't live without her in his life. Jeff was in the school yard with John and Randy while they were playing ball they saw this new girl walk in.

"Damn look at her" John said as they stopped and stared at the girl.

"Yeah she's all right" Jeff said, sure she looked good but she wasn't Trish.

"She is fine" John said.

"John don't you have a girlfriend" Jeff asked annoyed he didn't want John to make the same mistake he did.

"Yeah I do but she could just be the thing to help you get over Trish" John said.

"I know you guys are just trying to help but I'm not ready to see anyone else" Jeff said.

"It's been three months since you and Trish broke up you need to move on" John said he Jeff needed to get back out on the dating scene, it wasn't healthy to not be with a girl for this long.

"Ok you might be right, but I can't it wouldn't be right" Jeff said hoping John would drop it.

"Jeff I'm not saying marry the girl just go and talk to her you might have something in common" John said and nudged him.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Jeff said and made his way over to the girl.

He was so nervous he hadn't gone up to a girl in years "Hi I'm Jeff" Jeff stumbled.

"Hi I'm Ashley do you know where the principle office is" Ashley asked as she was lost.

"Yeah I'll take you if you want" Jeff asked.

"Thanks I'd like that" Ashley said as they started walking towards the school building.

"You're welcome so are you new here" Jeff asked maybe this was easier than he thought.

"Yeah I just moved here from Connecticut" Ashley said.

"Cool after you've seen the principal I can show you around if you like" Jeff asked hoping she would.

"Thanks I'd like that" Ashley said as they approached the office "I'll be back soon" Ashley said as she went inside.

"So what lessons have you got" Jeff asked as she was leaving the office a few minutes later.

"I've got English next" Ashley said.

"Cool me too, there's still a bit of time before class do you wanna get something to eat from the canteen" Jeff asked hoping she would he was starving.

"Cool I'm feeling a bit hungry" Ashley said as they walked toward the canteen.

While they were in the canteen eating, Trish, Lita and Torrie came in, Trish could believe what she was seeing Jeff was over there with another girl. Even though she shouldn't be mad coz she broke up with him, it still hurt.

"Who's that girl with Jeff" Trish asked clearly jealous.

"I don't know I've never seen her before" Lita said wondering why Trish wanted to know.

"I'm just gonna go and find out" Trish said and started walking over to them.

"I don't think this is gonna be good" Lita sighed as she took a seat.

"Jeff we need to talk" Trish said as she approached his table.

"Yeah ok, Ashley I'll be back in a minute" Jeff said as he left to talk to Trish.

"Jeff who is she" Trish asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

"That's Ashley she's new here and I said I'd show her around" Jeff said wondering what was going on with Trish.

"Oh" Trish said relieved.

"Why do you ask" Jeff asked.

"I was just wondering that's all" Trish said hoping he'd believe her.

"Why" Jeff asked he knew she was jealous he could tell.

"I'm just looking out for you I don't want you to get hurt" Trish said.

"You're jealous" Jeff smirked.

"I am not, I was tryna look out for you" Trish said annoyed why did he have to be so difficult,

"Admit it you still want me, you need me I'm what your heart desires" Jeff smiled he knew it she still loved him.

"Jeff how can I want you when I'm engaged to Christian" Trish gasped when she realized what she just said.

"You're engaged to Christian" Jeff yelled trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry so Jeff I didn't mean" Trish started to say.

"So you mean to tell me you're gonna marry Christian and live happily ever after" Jeff yelled cutting her off.

"Jeff" Trish said she's never seen him this hurt, this was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm out Trish" Jeff said and walked off he had to get away from her how could this be happening, engaged how could she be engaged to him.

After walking around town all day trying to come to terms with all this, he needed to know how long so he went over to Trish's place.

While Trish was watching TV she herd a knock on the door "hey Jeff we, we need to talk" Trish said she needed to make this right she never meant to hurt him.

"Trish I've only got one question" Jeff said trying to keep his emotion under control.

"What's that" Trish asked.

"That day I came over and I asked you to marry me was you engaged to Christian then" Jeff asked hoping she wasn't.

"I wanted to tell you I really did" Trish said.

"Yeah but not bad enough to keep me from making a fool of myself" Jeff said tears forming in his eyes.

"Jeff you didn't make a fool out of yourself alright everything you did was very, very sweet I just didn't want to hurt you" Trish said regretfully she never meant to hurt him.

"Well good looking out" Jeff said and walked out he couldn't be near her anymore.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy at college.

**Chapter 43**

It's been a couple of days now since Jeff found out about Trish and Christians engagement he still couldn't believe it how could she be engaged to him. They were together for two years she's been with Christian a few months and they engaged it just didn't make sense to him, he was really starting to wonder if Trish ever did love him. He'd never felt so bad in all his life he thought about leaving and going to stay with his cousin because he couldn't deal with the pain anymore.

"Hey Jeff me and John wanted to see if you wanted to play some ball and after we could go to the shark pool for a few drinks" Matt asked as they went into Jeff's room.

"Na man I don't really feel like it" Jeff said he wanted to be on his own.

"Come on Jeff what's happened you haven't left the house in days" Matt asked concerned it was like he's back to the period after Trish just left him.

"I'm fine I just don't feel like going out" Jeff lied hoping they'd believe him.

"Come on man it can't be that bad" Matt asked.

"No it's worse I'm gonna be fine honest" Jeff lied.

"Jeff I'm worried about you maybe if you tell me whatever it is that's bothering you I can help" Matt said hoping he'd tell him.

"Ok I guess I should tell someone. Trish is engaged" Jeff said.

"Dam wasn't expecting that" Matt said.

"How can she be engaged Christian's in Canada" John asked confused.

"Yeah well she's been lying ever since she came back, this whole time I was tryna win her back she was engaged to him I feel like such an idiot" Jeff said.

"What a bitch why would she do that to you" John said.

"I loved her man I really loved her how could she do that to me" Jeff asked tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll be alright man why don't you go and talk to her you know properly end it then you can move on" Matt suggested.

"I can't it's just too hard I've lost her I need to except we're never gonna be together again" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know this is gonna be hard and you know we've got your back, but can you see your life without Trish init even is your just friends, Jeff you need her, go and talk to her I know it will help" Matt said hoping he would.

"Ok your right, I'm gonna go and see her now" Jeff said and got up to leave.

"Ok well when you finished, come and meet us at the shark pool" Matt said.

"Ok later man" Jeff said and left to go to Trish's place.

While Trish and Christian we're watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Christian said and he went to open the door.

"Oh my god it's you" Jeff said annoyed when Christian opened the door.

"Yeah that's right what's up" Christian asked.

"What's up you gonna propose to my girl and ask me what's up" Jeff asked trying to keep calm.

"I'm sorry if you got hurt but she's a grown woman she made her choice and we're in love" Christian said hoping Jeff would just leave them alone.

"If you're so in love why has she been hiding it" Jeff smirked.

"If she hid it from you it's coz she figured you couldn't handle it" Christian said not knowing Trish kept it to herself.

"Handle what the fact that she got mad at me and you swooped her up on the rebound" Jeff yelled.

"Call it what you want" Christian said getting annoyed.

"Call it what it is" Jeff yelled and walked off if he stayed there any longer he didn't know if he'd be able to restrain from hitting him.

Then Jeff went to the shark pool to clear his head and Matt, John and Randy we're there playing pool

"Jeff I thought you went to see Trish" Matt asked as Jeff came in.

"I did and Christian was there" Jeff said.

"Dam what happened" Matt asked hoping he didn't hit him.

"Not much we said some words and I left I wish I'd hit him" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's a good thing you didn't it would just make you look worse to Trish" Matt said.

"Good point but it would make me feel better" Jeff said as he took a drink.

"So who was it at the door" Trish asked as she came back in the lounge.

"It was Jeff, why didn't you tell anyone about being engaged" Christian asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Jeff, he wasn't handling are break up well" Trish said.

"Oh ok I guess that's ok, so I was thinking how about you come and move in with me" Christian asked.

"Um where are you moving back here" Trish asked as she didn't want to move to Canada.

"Canada I've bought us an apartment near the stadium" Christian said.

"Christian I can't not right now I've still got school" Trish said.

"You can go school out there I can't move here my career's there I need to be in Canada" Christian said.

"I need time to think about this" Trish said.

"What is there to think about unless you don't wanna be with me" Christian said getting annoyed maybe Jeff was right.

"I just need time to think you know I want to be with you or we wouldn't be getting married" Trish said getting annoyed why couldn't he see this was a big thing for her all he family and friends were here she didn't know anyone in Canada.

"Ok we'll I'm going back to Canada in a couple of days I'll need to know then" Christian said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going I thought we were gonna be spending the day together" Trish asked.

"I can't I'm gonna go and see my brother before I say something I'm gonna regret" Christian said and walked out.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
